


猎人奇杰之〈Pray〉隐藏章节

by sheerfancy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerfancy/pseuds/sheerfancy
Summary: 不正经文案：蚂蚁一战之后，世界树下，两人分离。奇犽带着阿路加展开了新的旅程，小杰也跟随着金的脚步，踏入暗黑大陆修行。阔别了两年多终于迎来令人满心期待的重逢。但小杰身边却多了一个……伙伴？还比以前的自己跟小杰亲密？？？卧槽，如何能忍？！！！奇犽崩溃，蛋定不能！于是别扭的少年一夕觉醒成基。喜大普奔，世界和平。（喂一句话真．文案：『直到未知的明天希望能够实现，你便是我日夜唯一的祈愿。』





	1. 第12章 作者良心补肉

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 这里只放置晋江〈Pray〉的隐藏章节，强烈建议从头到尾地阅读此文才有意思哦  
> 只看隐藏章节失去乐趣作者概不负责╭(╯3╰)╮  
> 正文链结：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=3176424

第12章 作者良心补肉

 

　　……帮他做？！

　　“奇，奇犽，等等──”

　　当小杰才自情欲的迷糊中反应过来的时候，他早已被奇犽拦腰抱住浴室里去。他惊觉不对，连忙抗拒推搡起来，但对方箍着他腰间的手却是热如烙铁，一如在他身上挑起的烈焰，又因为刚才在沙发那样亲得早已浑身酥软，令他一时挣也挣不开。

　　“奇犽？！”

　　跨越过淋浴间，奇犽才把他“啪哒”一声放了下来。浴室里因着刚才使用过还漫着与少年身上同样一股湿漉漉的香气，令沉醉已久的小杰有一些心神恍惚。

　　悬空的脚突然踩到地上尚有一些不稳，但对方的胸膛很快就随着按上他侧边上的墙贴了上来。

　　“奇，奇……犽。”虽然刚才的距离比现在还要更近，但小杰还是不免有点紧张──他看着对方俊美过份的脸随着另一只手慢慢逼近过来，背后又因横亘了他的手而只得望墙边缩了一缩。

　　“地上还有点湿，不想跌倒就好好扶着墙啊。”

　　“……等，等等？！奇犽──！”

　　少年的脸也有一点微红，但还是故作镇定地说完这句话后，伸手扳过对方的背，不顾对方的抗拒，便直接探向了下方那肿胀的欲望。

　　小杰无路可退，那处被触及的时候整个人像是过电般的脚一软，还真差点没站稳，奇犽即刻自他脥下一捞，撑住他的同时也用膝盖自他双脚间岔入顶在墙面上。

　　感受到自己的那处被盈握在奇犽手里真实的触感，以及身后那同样坚硬火热的物事抵在背后，小杰不由浑身发颤，惊恐失声道：“奇，奇犽──你在做什么？！放开我！”

　　“……你刚不是喊着难受么，我帮你弄出来啊。”奇犽的脸早已红得一大半，甚至带有明显的别扭，眼光更是不敢对上他。

　　“不，不要！”小杰这时却无心注意，只是猛摇头，“我自己来就好──奇犽不用──”

　　“我帮你弄吧，一定让你舒服的。”

　　见他一直拒绝，奇犽心里是有些不快的。因为这就好像否定了他们才刚越过友情的关系一样，因此又忍不住更加坚持要帮他做，决定不容拒绝。他试探地用两指轻轻揉捏了下那早已濡湿蓬起的顶端，一声低吟便自小杰嘴里流泄出来，“嗯，不，不要，奇犽……”

　　那声音甜得像掺了蜜一样。

　　若非怕自己也捺不住欲望，他真想再好好地吻上一吻那已被他蹂躏得红肿无比的唇。

　　经过刚才的肆无忌惮，奇犽知道对方早已同自己一样紧绷的难受，在这样的状态折腾他也同样是在折腾自己，因此也不管他的抵抗，索性便直接动手解开他未系皮带的裤头。

　　“奇──犽──！！”

　　小杰那短裤早已垄成一个高高的帐篷，奇犽为了防止他乱动，撑在墙上的另一手和脚又不能移动，只得靠着单一只手不怎么利索的摆弄起来，却不料更激起对方敏感的颤动，蹭得身后的他也要不好了，忍不住怒道：“小杰！你别乱动啊！这样我怎么脱──”

　　“那，那就不要脱！！奇犽你别……嗯，啊……！”小杰差点就要跳起来，这么一动那处却正好磨过对方的指尖，和着甜腻的呻吟，他止不住地全身发颤起来。

　　奇犽只觉脑门嗡嗡作响，全身飘然却又冷静似是在和理智拔河，咕嘟咽下口水，同时“喀啦”一声，裤链顺利被他给拉开。膨大的硬挺稍得空间，像是顿时又胀大几分，嵌在他手里鼓鼓地泛着热烫绵滑的湿意因着血管脉动似是一跳跳的，竟有几分可爱。

　　“……奇犽！！不要！！！”

　　他没理他的抗议，只觉下腹同样憋得难受，不赶紧给他个痛快，自己恐怕才真的完蛋。

　　他又更加无声地近逼贴紧他乱动的身子，脖颈自然地挪上了他的肩，与他几乎两颊相贴，视线同样落在下腹处昂然抬头的那个地方。小杰还没来得及使劲挣脱，又被他一下子将底裤跟着拉下，发出愕然的惊叫声：“奇奇奇，奇犽！”

　　坚挺的物事缠连着丝液弹了出来，高高直直地耸立着，随着小杰身体颤动了几下才打住，并传来一股越加浓郁的腥甜气。

　　奇犽看得专注，又觉喉咙干涩得像在烧一样，那颜色竟比起他晒得均匀的肌肤要来得淡一些，充盈满血泛着微微紫红色的冠部早已黏糊成片，露出一扇一合的小口，吐着半透明的水液如珠，一下便又涌了出来，滑过奇犽握着它的指隙。

　　“……这不是很湿嘛。”奇犽哑着声打趣一笑，指尖捻了捻那黏液，马上顺着欲望挺起的方向动了起来。

　　“奇犽！！不，要──嗯……嗯！啊！”

　　他的顽强没有持续太久，一阵阵酥麻的快感自那处堆叠起来，小杰本来的抵抗一下子像是化成了摊烂泥，情不自禁地呻吟出声，身体更是瘫软地只能用双手扶住墙承受对方在自己那最为脆弱敏感的一处越加大幅的抽动。

　　奇犽一向自诩能够在非常时期都能够保持冷静，包括像是现在也一样。

　　并非自己超脱了欲望，事实上却是完全相反──这种的感觉很荒谬，就在前一个小时前他们还是那样单纯的朋友，这一秒他却让他在他手下呻吟，而自己竟然一点也不觉得奇怪，反而觉得这份甜美还来得太迟，真恨不得能够马上占有对方。

　　……如果早一点发现就好了。

　　原来他早就想这么拥有他，对他做尽所有这样只有认定彼此唯一才能够做到的事。

　　原来早就已经不只是友情。

　　──他好想上他。

　　奇犽掌心的粗粝，沿着根部慢慢辗磨上来，震在他尾椎的地方，酥麻地令他魂神具震，尤其被那温热的手包覆住抽动的细致感觉，简直令小杰舒服的丢了神智，不住喊道：“奇犽──不要，不要啊嗯……”

　　他脑袋一片空白，只能顺从着本能地叫出声，甚至不自觉地向前晃动起了腰，漫无目的却又像是渴求什么一般。

　　奇犽知道他想要更多，便将他又扭过身来，换着角度稍微变个法给他继续做，不忘去揉蹭那冠部，还有敏感地一张一吐着水液的小眼，引得他抽颤连连，又是嗯啊煽情的几声叫喊，身体撑不住地渐渐滑落下来，半个重心都挂在奇犽的肩上。

　　奇犽依然用着脚顶在他两腿之间，手里继续就着抽动，小杰那处分泌的很多不曾干涸，就像是称许着他的技术一样，浑身弓起，另一手甚至忍不住捂住嘴，却也捂不住抑制不了越加沈溺的呻吟：“嗯嗯……嗯哈啊……不要……奇犽啊……”

　　看着这样的画面，还有那喊着自己的声音，奇犽也绝对不好受，另一手微微转开水龙头，按压了下沐浴精，对着水又抚上小杰的坚挺，柔润湿滑的更加毫无障碍地加速起动作来。

　　刺激的感觉从那处一阵阵传来，飞窜至全身，尾椎的地方麻得小杰根本站不住，神思飘忽游离。越加攀升的极乐像是全都从对方的手里集中到一个地方，将他扔向空中，令他一时间踩不着地，只得绷紧全身承受这胀满得难受之极堆叠至最后想要轰然爆开的欢愉。

　　“嗯啊……嗯哈啊……奇……犽……哈啊，唔啊啊啊──！”

　　当预兆到来时，原先绷紧的身子如弦绷到极处被拨开，小杰两眼失神望后一仰，脚指蜷起踩不住的打滑，奇犽连忙伸手抵在他的脑后，同时感受到手里的物事大力紧缩起来，下一秒便猛烈抽动着，在他手里射出一股股滚烫白浊的浓液。

　　如水柱般的浓稠喷溅至墙上，冲刷似地一层盖过一层，才渐渐缓慢落了下来，形成淫糜混乱的渍痕，意乱情迷的味道即刻充斥满室，盖过了原先沐浴精的香气，甜腻得让人发晕，彼此早已加重交杂在一块的暧昧呼吸声清晰可闻。

　　奇犽静静地从背后抱住小杰，手里依然握着那处轻轻推送着待他全然释放干净，感受到对方全身慢慢放松下来，他也才松了一口气。

　　“奇……犽……”小杰在他怀里脱力地缩成一团，面色潮红，双眼迷醉，嘴里更是还在低低的喘息，“你好可恶……！”

　　他抿了抿几乎干裂的唇，睨了他一眼，哼声道：“反悔也来不及了。”


	2. 第86章 融化X骗你的X就要和奇犽做一样的事

第86章 融化X骗你的X就要和奇犽做一样的事

 

　　奇犽一直对自己的忍耐力相当自信。

　　大约是拜从小到大的拷问训练所赐，这让他即使是两人在一起后，小杰三番二次的撩拨之下，他都依然能够好好地坚忍住欲望，反正被撩得受不了时就以腕力取胜，如果是连念都已经难以控制的程度，就自己逃到浴室去解决而已。

　　虽然那样着实狼狈。

　　由于奔波流汗了一整天在外，他们在晚餐以前便早已迅速冲完了澡，小杰又一直处在生闷气的状态，顺利让这个一天之中最危险尴尬被迫坦承相对的情形能够安全度过……奇犽其实是有点庆幸的。 

　　他本来以为，洗澡这一个最艰难的坎度过了就铁定没问题了，其他肯定都和之前一样，他忍忍就是。但他却忽略了最致命的一个问题。

　　“嗯，啊……”

　　床上半弓起身的少年，张开的蜜色长腿绷起姣好紧实的线条，上头更密布着一层薄薄的细汗，在房里充满情调的吊灯下辉映出的光泽显得无比诱人。

　　“啊啊……嗯，哈啊……”

　　那双腿原本就箍在他的腰间，如今在他将他放倒在床上以后，因着他解开皮带与裤链并甚至于探入的动作不得不被扳了开来，无所着力的脚趾只得微微的蜷曲起，任他仔细摩挲抚弄着那黏糊的一处。

　　褪下外裤，那坚挺将那一层薄布绷得死紧，挺起的尖端不断泌出如珠的液体，染出一圈晕稠的辉光，拓出愈加深色并微微带着腥甜气味的渍痕，显然早已湿得一塌糊涂。奇犽恶作剧似地用着指甲沿着轮廓来回轻刮，手下即刻传来强烈难耐的颤动与呻吟。

　　“嗯……啊！奇犽……！”

　　小杰那表达抗议的呜咽声，听来却是更加撩人，尤其是喊着他名字的时候，就像挠着他心头猛抓似的发痒。奇犽只觉浑身燥热，却又无处可以发泄，只得晕了晕干涩的唇，继续专心摆弄着小杰的坚挺。

　　那处因他的刺激，显然更加挺立地渗出绵密的湿意，更加散发出甜腻得充斥满室的味道。小杰不安躁动地扭着双腿，又拿脚尖去蹭他，急切地催促着：“……快点嘛。”

　　奇犽不再逗弄他，却是有些困难才剥下绷成一个小山丘似的底裤，贲张的物事得而滑溜溜似的弹了出来，颤巍颤巍的，还吐信似地牵着缕银丝，不过一下又涌满珠水出来，不安份得很，就像它的主人一样。

　　“啊……嗯！！”  
　　  
　　他拿手将之包覆住，感受到身下那人又是一阵猛颤，手里湿得不像话，转眼便滑润了五指，在手里轻易地律动起来，发出“啪啪”的水声，与那嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声交织在一块，还有时不时唤上一次又一次他的名字，都令他觉着比从小被训练的各种拷问还要煎熬发狂。

　　小杰的那玩意就和他一样难缠，往往不是动辄二三十分才弄得出来，持久非常，有时甚至还要来个两三次才真正彻底结束。奇犽倒不嫌累，而是身处在这样的情况下简直比一刀刀凌迟他还要痛苦。

　　“嗯，啊啊……！要去了，奇，奇犽，嗯啊啊啊啊……！”

　　甩起脑袋后仰前倾成一个崩直了的弧度，他在他手里解放出来，整个身体便瘫软在他的怀里。奇犽在心里大松一口气，却是早已下腹憋胀得极致，浑身难受之至。

　　冷汗滚过颊边，他闷不吭声地以另一手支撑着对方的重量，甚至温柔地轻抚着他的脊背，白浊的热液弄脏了整只手也没怎么在意，只是继续服贴地顺着犹在抽动吐纳的那处轻轻推送，令小杰好延长享受那愉悦敏感的余韵。

　　“……好舒服……就像是融化了一样，奇犽……”小杰毫不掩饰地直白说出自己的感受，靠在他怀里，又是自然而然地拿嘴去咬正巧面着他的锁骨，还有舔舐那突起的喉结。

　　奇犽噎了一噎，全身像在窜火，却还是低头去吻他，满足他所有的渴望。

　　他坐怀不乱的程度几乎可以说是圣人了吧──电击算什么？鞭打算什么？拷问又算什么？？没有任何事情能够比这个还要煎熬了。

　　他辗磨着他的唇，缠着他的舌尖，交换着彼此紊乱的气息，果然小杰很快又再次硬了起来，奇犽还在心里低咒着“该死的强化系”的时候，对方却蹭了上来，在他耳际微喘着声低吐：“奇犽……换我了吧？”

　　奇犽感受到对方的手往自己靠近，也不管手里黏糊成一团，当即捉住他，“……不行！”

　　小杰不满道：“奇犽明明昨天答应我了啊！”他靠着另一手称起身来跨坐到他身上，同时推倒了他。

　　奇犽感觉到威胁，猛摇头，“……没，没说今天吧！”

　　“奇犽也想要吧？”他握住他沾满自己精液的手，情色地沿着对方修长的食指抽动了几下。“先用手就好？”

　　这家伙──！！奇犽刷白脸，“喂……你……”

　　他又不依不挠地执拗道：“好嘛！让我做嘛！奇──犽──！”

　　被那双眼那副表情盯着……谁受得了？！

　　奇犽瞪着他好一会，随着覆脸遮掩住表情的手，终究妥协道：“随……随便你啦。”

　　他才一稍微松开手，对方马上就握住了自己的敏感。奇犽浑身一个机灵，视线下移，只见小杰居然拿脸去蹭它，简直要不好了。

　　“你！！”

　　“嘿嘿──”他露出好高兴的表情，“奇犽的……好大啊，还有，这是奇犽这里的味道。”

　　见他对着自己的那里端详又掂量的，摸了又摸，还拿鼻子去嗅，奇犽禁不住刺激，觉得全身血液都要往那里冲，马上爆红了整张脸，喝止道：“你别玩啊！！”

　　“才没有玩，研究一下嘛。”小杰理直气壮地说，“奇犽刚才还不是故意拿指甲刮我──”

　　研究什么啊？！“我反悔了，你放……”开这字都还没说完，小杰就隔着衣物咬上来了。一股电流自那处麻窜全身，奇犽脑袋炸起一片空白，他倒抽口气怒道：“小杰──？！！”

　　不是说只用手的吗！！

　　小杰的回应是吐了吐舌，“骗你的──谁叫奇犽你也老是常骗人。”

　　“你……”他正想反抗，对方便已就着伸出的舌头去舔他，一并用手捏揉着，奇犽招架不住，只觉一阵阵隐隐的快感伴随着痛感一同袭来，他咬咬牙：“──脱掉。”

　　小杰从善如流，同样替对方褪下了裤子，昂扬便弹立而出，同样也湿漉漉的散发出股腥甜气。奇犽的那个同样和肌肤一样的白，却更显得浮起的筋纹与血管狰狞触目，比自己明显的要大一点──虽然前一天早就看过了，还是令小杰很有些不服气。

　　“……真可恶，软下去的样子明明就差不多嘛。”他又比划了一下，竟发现那物事似乎又更胀大几分，还突然弹上来打了一下自己的面颊，脸上因此濡湿成片。

　　抬眼只见奇犽早已脸红得不成人形，甚至连话也说不出来一副慷慨就义仿佛被压的人才是他一样，小杰就忍不住格格笑了起来。

　　──算啦，因为他才变大的话那就没关系。

　　他抹了一把脸上的黏液，放到嘴里舔了一下，却马上露出嫌恶的表情，“呜哇，一点也不好吃……”

　　“废话──！！那就别想用嘴啊！”

　　奇犽满脸通红地瞪着他，几次都想撑起身来阻止他，却又被对方给阻止。

　　“不──要──！我就要和奇犽做一样的事！”小杰调皮地笑了下，张嘴便就着那欲滴如露般的透明水液含住了。

　　巨震轰然传来，颤抖遍及全身，奇犽忍耐不了了，马上蹦起身，想推开他的头，但又发现自己最脆弱的地方就在他手里，根本动弹不得。只能按着他的脑袋，难为情地感受着那一阵阵袭来的快感。

　　小杰第一次做其实不很熟悉，但他的模仿力惊人，就是依照着奇犽给他做过的那样去做。差别只在于奇犽的又大了一些，他吞吐得不无有些吃力，却还是十分卖力，并且仔细注意对方的反应，甚至就连原先觉得不好的味道也完全接受下来，这对一个强化系而言来说是十分难得地细心。

　　奇犽尽管全身都绷紧了也依然忍住不叫出声，只是越加粗重地喘息。小杰不满地又更加挑敏感的顶点去舔弄，抽送也更快，奇犽没想过自己还嘲弄过小杰这个强化系持久力十足，自己也因忍耐力惊人而持续了要更久的时间。

　　小杰嘴巴到后头实在有点支撑不下去，却又不甘心就这样认输，还想着该怎么办的时候，似乎奇犽也正巧差不多到了临界点，因感受到他慢了下来，手里一紧，更加按住了他的脑袋，自己竟猛一动起了腰来。

　　任凭巨物剧烈地在他嘴里抽送着，奇犽只觉脑袋里飘然似的空白，就连呻吟声也禁不住毫无自觉地低低流泄出来。

　　没有注意到小杰被深及喉咙因而难受地扭曲了表情，眼前一阵白光乍起，将他从堆叠的巅峰拉回了现实，还来不及反应过来，他已尽数全部射在小杰的嘴里。


	3. 第87章 贪心X磨人X之后肯定不会放过你

第87章 贪心X磨人X之后肯定不会放过你

 

　　“唔……啊！！”

　　咽喉被奇犽猛烈一顶到底，小杰冷不防被呛着了，只觉两眼昏黑，灼烫的浓液就这么突然在他唇舌间喷薄而出。

　　他下意识地倒抽一口气，却更让那一股腥甜浓郁的气味直冲上了鼻间，那昂扬抵在他喉咙深处越加大力抽搐了起来，连连吐出一股又一股炙热的稠黏白液，将他嘴里充盈得满当当的，更是沿着唇角的边缘流淌出来。

　　“呜呜……”

　　小杰痛苦的呜咽声将奇犽唤回神来，他这才惊觉自己干了什么，忙撤开自己的欲望，诧愕道：“小杰……！”

　　“呜嗯，咳咳！唔呃，咳咳咳──”小杰难受地掐住自己的脖子猛咳起来。

　　奇犽射太深了，好一大半精液卡在里头都被他给咽了下去，一团热辣冒着腥气的东西顺着咽喉一咕溜滑过食道，一路灼热滚烫到胃袋的地方，感觉奇怪极了。余下的被他半咳半吐到了手上，又因摀着嘴咳，脸也弄得全是与津液搅和在东一块西一块的白浊。

　　味道并不好，而且感觉很难受。但想想是奇犽的东西，他又不觉欣喜起来。

　　“……小，小杰，对不起！”着急地拍着他的背，奇犽心里内疚死了，刚才忘情之下根本失了神智，又是不禁几句道歉。

　　但小杰只是挥了挥手，又是低着脸咳了许久才缓过来，抬头看向对方，表情因经过刚才这么一下胀得通红，双眼被逼出泪水，浑身满是混乱的甜腥气，他声音瘖哑地道：“……奇犽舒服么？”

　　他只在意这件事。

　　不舒服肯定不会不小心射在他嘴里了。但奇犽没有说出来，只是“嗯”了一声，紧紧拥住他作为回答。

　　欲望略略平息下来，整张床被他们弄得凌乱不堪，不只有他们褪下扔开的衣物，四处更是可见他们发泄过后留下的痕迹，全然分不清谁是谁的，混杂在一处透出股相当情色淫糜的味道。

　　就和小杰说得一样，简直舒服死了，就像要融化一样。

　　──而且，他还用的是嘴。 

　　奇犽虽然得到久来的发泄，甚至那样的欢愉已远远超乎他的期待与想象，但当肉体的快感迭加上对这个人的所有感情时，仅仅只是这么做根本完全不够满足。

　　怀里的人是他的人。

　　那裸露出的紧实诱人的肩膀，骨骼，线条，蜜色如涂覆着一层枫糖般的肌肤，散发出沉浸于情潮里揉合着汗水与属于他的气味，还有和自己相抵坚硬颤动叫嚣着彷佛要撕裂他理智的欲望，紧密无隙相互贴合着的身体上的每一处，全是他的。

　　──好想操哭他。  
　　  
　　想看他在自己身下呻吟，感受自己在他深处里的滋味，品尝他每一分的甜美。

　　一旦有了一点，就想要更多，想要占有，想要更深入，食髓知味永不餍足。

　　人是太过贪心的动物。  
　　  
　　身上流着揍敌客的血，他比谁都要了解。

　　果然奇犽觉着下腹又不客气地胀了起来，叹了一口气，只是更紧了紧抱着柔软顺从依附在自己身上的小杰，正想着该去清理干净了，床上乱成这样大概得叫个清洁服务吧……给外人看到他们这样，简直丢死人了。

　　虽然昨天也玩得差不多，却是在浴室里的……后来尽管小杰又央求了一次…… 

　　“杰──喂！你在干么？！”

　　奇犽正忙于自己的思绪里，压根没注意到小杰又开始缠了上来，跪在他两侧，不只用那里去蹭他的，还扭了扭屁股，表情奇怪，“奇犽，感觉……酸酸的……”

　　“什么，酸酸的……”奇犽一说完便哑住了。

　　因为小杰一手搭在他肩上，整个胸膛挨上他的脸，难受地道：“和昨天一样的感觉，奇……犽……”另一手望后悉悉索索，像是想插入自己后面的模样，却又可怜兮兮地唤他的名字。

　　奇犽的鼻尖似乎正巧对上那隔着背心耸起的乳首，抬头的一瞬，斜擦过去，小杰又更是触电似的颤了颤，难耐地轻吟一声。他沉默地按住那只在后头犹豫不决踯躅不前的手，同时另一手则嵌住了小杰那半是光裸的腰间。

　　──本来是想尽速解决的，结果还是磨人。

　　奇犽为了保持理智一直是坚守一半衣物的，怎么样都一定比浑身赤条条的好，但当对方不论是无意还是有意诱惑他那就不一样了。

　　小杰胸前的突出正好落在他面前，他没理由不去品味。

　　他不客气地伸舌去舔，触及的那刻见他抖了抖亟欲退开又更是大张唇将之吸附住，引起剧烈的震颤。

　　“啊……！”小杰尾椎一麻，差点又朝他软倒过去，此时感觉竟是又更加奇怪了。后头的深处一直延伸到欲望的尖端，浑身都酸得令他难受，忍不住又拿腿根去夹他的腰，无力跪伏在他身上，呜呜求饶起来：“奇犽……！”

　　奇犽并未动摇，只是更加箍紧他的腰，另一手慢慢探在穴口外围，却不进入，而是张掌接下再一次从前端不断分泌涌出沿着硬挺流溢至下方的液体，混杂在原先于腿间半干凝结的白稠再次滑溜起来，他沿着折皱耐心地轻柔按压着，等到完全湿润了才真正探入中指的指节。

　　他可以感受到小杰的那处敏感地缩了一缩，像是排除似地要挤出他的手指，但身体却又微微后倾着脖颈并下压着臀部，明摆着邀请他更加深入。

　　不只是前后，因为奇犽越加刻意用力的舔舐，另一处的乳尖也挺挺立了起来，与衣物摩擦着又是特别难受。奇犽之前早就试过，光是蹂躏他这里，下面就足够泛滥成灾，小杰此刻如他预料，像是抗议又像是欣快的嗯啊几声，少不得要叫他的名字，奇犽却觉隔着衣服味道不好，便伸手探入底下拉了起来要脱。

　　小杰又不想他停下动作，只是用嘴咬住了背心后更俯身贴近对方，除去了隔阂，得以深切感受对方唇齿辗磨在乳尖并时不时舔弄嘶咬的酥麻感，让刺激起的痛楚勉强凌驾于来自心底深处的空虚。

　　“呃嗯──嗯啊……！！”

　　奇犽很快就找到那一处突起，确认似地又按压了几下，小杰果然又发出更加煽情的叫声，衣服因此又落了下来。

　　但此时这已不重要，奇犽感觉到那处夹着他的手指缩了一下，然后前头半透明的珠水更加涌出，大腿连着那处一同颤巍巍地抖了又抖，牵出长长的丝状黏液，就连最下方两边囊球的地方也都湿得彻底。

　　他借着稠滑的液体开始抽送，每一下都往深处里顶，小杰绷紧了身子，下半身却全是酥麻瘫软紧紧挨着他，神情涣散迷茫，彷佛灵魂失重飘离。

　　明明才第二天而已，小杰竟似乎已完全没有初次的勉强与不适，还很是沉迷于其中的模样，令奇犽心里不禁觉得有些复杂。

　　但他也知道得要越到里面才越舒服，这个姿势构不着，于是便托住小杰的腰连带着手指扭转刮磨了一圈换个方向，这个动作又令对方浑身激动地抽颤起来，顺势匍匐着跌坐下去，以趴伏的姿势更加方便接受他的深入，同时他也探入了第二指。

　　“嗯啊啊……奇犽……啊！”

　　小杰撅起臀部，让他更加深入顶弄。奇犽每一下都拿捏得恰到好处，尤其在在撞上那圆物突起的位置，令小杰立时酸麻得脚一软，跪都跪不住，差点就扑倒下去，还是他及时以另一手支撑住，将对方的腰更拉近自己，同时也越加快速抽送的动作，每一下都准确无误地用力顶到点，弄得他不住失声呻吟。

　　“哈啊啊，不要，不要停……”

　　海浪似的撞击感，冲上全身，潮水一拨拨地涌了上来，像要将他灭顶，又像把他堆上空中下不来，只能无助地失神叫喊。

　　“嗯啊啊，奇犽，奇犽……奇犽啊！嗯啊啊啊，啊啊──！！”

　　前头挺起的那处本来只是汩汩泌出，此时忽然剧烈地收缩，射出一股股惊人的激流。

　　那水液喷涌了许久，恣意飞溅，几乎湿了整张床单。小杰再次瘫软下来，奇犽连忙抽开手将他抱起。

　　动作温柔却强横地将他整个人揽在怀中，小杰自然而然地伸出手抱住他的脖颈，去蹭他的颊面，“奇犽不做么……”呢呢喃喃，即使奇犽的动作停了也犹在延续的高潮里，整个人沈醉迷离心神恍惚，嗓音早已喊得破碎零落，“可以进来的啊……好想要奇犽你……”  
　　  
　　听到这句话，奇犽抿了抿嘴。强压下想直接办了他的冲动，用力揉了下他的脑袋，“不要说傻话了。”见他不满地噘起嘴，弯起嘴角干涩着声笑道：“你就先好好享受我的侍候吧，之后肯定不会放过你的──你哭着求我都不放过。”

　　见他表情认真，小杰不由呆呆地眨了眨眼，却是傻笑起来：“嘿嘿嘿，好期待……”

　　“──笨蛋。”

　　他静静地抱着他一会，二人才一起到浴室里去清理干净。由于不想叫清洁服务，于是干脆换了房间。


	4. 第113章 不许动X别玩过火X奇犽是他的

第113章 不许动X别玩过火X奇犽是他的

 

　　这一个吻来得突然而急促，但那手里捧起对方脸蛋的动作却是截然相反的极致温柔。

　　彷佛为了汲取此人每一分的气味，小杰一咬上奇犽的唇便马上顺着自然张阂的隙缝深入自己的舌。

　　二人的气味一下子缱绻交缠在一起。奇犽因为受伤的关系，只得以唯一可动的右手撑在床缘。随着这一逐渐加重的亲吻，手也不得不陷了下去，令他低低抽了口气。

　　小杰马上注意到不对，浑身僵了一僵，打住这个吻，但还不及他出口道歉，对方早已把手臂横到了他的肩颈，整个重心也前倾转而挨在他身上。

　　二人额间相抵，略带湿意的呼吸吐在他的脸上。映入小杰眼帘的是蓝宝石似的辉光熠熠，因情动而渲染出暗色涟漪又彷佛星河铺展横亘永恒的一双眼睛。

　　“……笨蛋，这样不就行了么。”

　　他听见奇犽微哑着充满纵容口吻的叹息。

　　他怎么会不知道他总是纵容着自己的任性。就算无奈、头疼，最后也还是会勉为其难的顺着他，百般放任宠溺。

　　但是他知道，他从他那幽光潋滟的眼神里，还有他那周身自原先的凉冷转为火热羞臊的气息，以及这一个不愿与他分开的吻，还有唇齿间混乱暧昧的呼吸，都并不是因为自己的任性奇犽才配合他──而是他也如同自己一样，来自于灵魂深处热切地渴望着对方。

　　想永远在一起。

　　想要和你比再近要再近一点。

　　融入骨髓呼吸肤发唇齿之间，每一处都烙上彼此的印记，证明我拥有你。

　　想占有你。我的全部都只想属于你。

　　你身上的任何地方都比我还要重要更重要。

　　──他舍不得这个人受伤。

　　他们熟练而默契地亲了又亲，嘴里早已濡湿得满是滋滋的淫靡水声与彼此交融成一处的气味。小杰不知道第几次沉溺在这样舒服得浑身瘫软的吻里，但他没忘了自己的目的，伸手便往奇犽的下腹探去，对方即刻猛的一颤。

　　隔着衣物，那里早已绷得死紧，烫得很。他听见奇犽有些抗拒的道：“小杰──至少等洗完澡……”

　　小杰等不了。他的回应是毫不客气地沿着那热烫泛着股湿暖腥甜弥漫的巨物挺起的方向盈握住，然后动了动。奇犽整个人绷了起来。

　　连带那只原本搁在他肩上的手，也紧紧勾住了他脖颈的位置，接连触电传达全身似的颤抖压抑不住，奇犽像是难为情地越过了他的侧脸，以下颌靠上他的肩窝。

　　但他大概不知道小杰这样更清楚地听见了那来不及阻住的低吟与微喘。热呼呼潮暖的气息更是都喷拂在他的耳侧的地方。小杰不禁也跟着颤了颤，就像胸口腾的爆出了火花，炙热悸动得让他的心扑通狂跳，炸开似的欢愉与兴奋传至全身像是在细胞上跳舞，快乐得他想大叫。

　　……好诱人。

　　好可爱！

　　奇犽是他的！从头发到眼睛，鼻子到嘴巴，骨骼到血液，肌肤与气味──甚至到现在于他手里只为他兴起颤动的欲望，奇犽的全部包括灵魂、眼睛看不见的任何一处全都是他的！！

　　他不要这个人受伤。一点都不可以。

　　他将奇犽的裤头半扯下来。有了先前的经验，这次的力道他拿捏得恰如其分，昂扬贲张的巨物即刻蹦弹了出来，带着一股比上一次更加浓郁的，揉合着凝久沈淀的汗渍还有对方本来的味道，以及那半透明显得有些白稠的黏液散发出的咸腥气。

　　对于嗅觉敏感的小杰来说，这气味其实一点也不好闻。

　　可是，是奇犽的话。

　　“小杰……别碰，很脏──呃！”

　　奇犽的抗议话末却成了差点脱口的呻吟，他猛的摀住嘴，似乎牵扯到了手伤，但混乱的神经一时已经分不清是痛还是刺激。浑身紧绷到极致，感官全都集中到下腹那极端敏感的地方。

　　小杰早已动起手来，上下套弄了一会，却发现那处虽然已胀大得脉络分明，分泌的液体却根本不够湿滑，只是黏腻地干涸在他手上。他揉了又揉顶端的地方，只引来奇犽更加倒抽口气以及呼之欲出的低喘与抽搐。

　　他不是没想过用别的什么方式，就像奇犽对自己做过得那些一样，试着让那些液体再多一点。但是，他又不想牵扯到奇犽的伤口。小杰本想直接凑近用嘴去舔，却感受到对方强烈的抗拒，连带大力动起了身子，惊愕的低喝道：“小杰……！！”

　　被这么一打断，他抬头瞪了奇犽好一眼，那是一副羞愤欲死抵死不从的模样，若非小杰此刻精神实在过于投入如何完事，恐怕早已笑了出来。

　　虽然知道对方也拗不过自己，但实在不想在拗的过程意外牵扯到伤口，小杰松开了原先因不满而稍拢的眉眼，难得的体贴与妥协：“好吧好吧，我不用嘴就是。但奇犽你不可以乱动！”却是用一种命令的严肃口吻。

　　奇犽实在哭笑不得，“你……”

　　他吐了口同样有些黏稠的唾沫在手心上，很快就与原先干涸在手上奇犽那处的分泌物融合在一起，变得湿黏而稠滑。他这才顺利地抽动了起来，手感明确地堆迭出一阵阵对方无法招架的快感，难耐的低吟终究还是自奇犽原先紧紧摀住的嘴里流泄出来。

　　“奇犽你……把手放开！”嗅到伤口渗出一丝血的气味，小杰套弄的动作即刻停了下来，另一手用力扳了扳对方越过自己肩颈转而摀住嘴巴的手。

　　这一急煞带来的空虚，连带被快感满当充盈的胸口突然尽被抽去一样，浑身难受得让奇犽猛一张眼。接着小杰生气的表情就撞进了视线里，让他一时顿失了思考能力，不假思索地听话松手。

　　小杰确认后才又开始抽动起来。

　　失去了自我控制的方式，奇犽只觉两眼发晕，再也顾不上嘴里发出越加难耐的低喘与声音，意识全都栽到了对方的手里。

　　小杰自己也早就硬了，他不像奇犽可以忍耐，另一手也摸摸索索地解开了自己的裤头套弄起来。大概是被对方开发过的身体，仅仅只是如此就早已湿得彻底。

　　“奇犽……奇犽嗯……”

　　他的双眼满是迷离，忍不住又凑上脑袋有一下没一下去索吻，嘴里自然要喊着奇犽的名字。

　　这样根本不够。小杰忍不住自地上蹭上了床，将奇犽小心十分地放倒下来，边慎重警告“不许动”，边横跨过他的腹部双腿便主动去夹他的腰，两人的欲望得而抵在了一处，他还刻意蹭了又蹭，两个坚挺的硬物相触，自是兴奋敏感的颤了又颤。

　　奇犽被弄得全身像着火，浑身又难受又舒服，填满着每一处的欲望却又引来更加难耐的空虚，满足与不满足并存，甚至后者还要多一些。简直像无数蚂蚁在身上爬。

　　以往若是这样，他大可透过尽情摆弄对方压抑住这一种强烈得难以抹消的冲动，无奈眼下情况却也不能怎样，只得羞赧万分的任他为所欲为。他忍不住挡住脸，隐忍着如浪堆涌上来的欲望，涩声艰难地提醒：“小杰……别玩过火，我现在没办法帮你……”

　　前面的话，用嘴大概可以。但是后边的呢。

　　小杰含糊地“唔”了一声，像是答应又像是欲求不满，果然蠕了蠕嘴，一出口就骇得奇犽差点萎掉，“──奇犽进来的话，不就好了么？”

　　他几乎是咬牙切齿地严厉拒绝：“不、可、以！！”

　　绝对不可以！！

　　这种地方、这种时候、这种样子……他才不要！

　　“奇犽你……”见他突然就半软下去，小杰虽然知道他的坚持，也不由得不满地大皱起眉来。本想跟他杠，但考虑到奇犽受伤，他还是安份地只专注在手的套弄，但却因为对方这么一句话，反而像是被提醒了什么，停下了抽送着自己那处的手，转往身后的穴口探入寻找。

　　“……小杰！”奇犽见状愕然道，“不可以！”

　　“又没要奇犽你进来……我自己来。”他有些赌气似的说，循着奇犽给自己做过的印象找了一会，同时顶端也对着奇犽那处的冠部顶了又顶，引起一阵阵颤栗。

　　这个角度即使知道大概的位置也构不着。小杰不由得露出既不甘心又更加空虚难受的表情。

　　“……好啦，下次嘛。”奇犽有些不忍，只好哄了又哄。

　　“奇犽你不可以骗人。”骗什么，此刻已经被情欲弄得有些迷糊的小杰其实也不是特指这件事。

　　就是每一件事。

　　他抿了抿嘴，才勉强作罢，再次专心抚弄起相贴着的欲望。

　　二人都绷着身，沉迷其中。奇犽看着小杰居高临下伏在自己身上的这个姿势，竟有种对方正在被自己进入的错觉，不禁更是兴奋又是脸红，所幸对方并不知道他此刻生出的污秽想法。

　　就这么又持续了一会，二人颤巍巍地弓起了背脊，重重吁口气，接着剧烈一抖，总算同时释放出来。


	5. 第114章 可爱X可恶X下次让你试试

第114章 可爱X可恶X下次让你试试

 

　　“嗯……啊，奇犽，啊啊哈……”  
　　  
　　快感自尾椎攀升至顶的瞬间小杰忍不住哆嗦，浑身打直似的抖，后仰的同时双腿紧了又紧，更加绞住了奇犽的下腹。同时那处包含柔软微凉的囊袋的地方向前聚拢又更抵住了对方的柱身，二人湿漉黏连的欲望登时竟像是扭搅在了一块，然后再狠狠地一道抽搐起来，热液勃发。

　　白浊一拨拨的涌了出来。约莫是角度的关系，奇犽挺向自己的物事激射出的液体，有几滴飞溅到了他的脸上。

　　但小杰却没怎么在意，也无心去在意。他此刻全部的神智都丢到了下面那一处，手里依然握着二人不住抽动渐渐消停的欲望，本能的望前推送，就像奇犽每一次都帮他做的那样，忘神地享受着这情潮绵延的余韵。

　　许久，他才稍微回过神智，看向奇犽，猛然一惊：“呜哇奇犽对不起，没弄到包扎的地方吧……”

　　情欲未褪，那声音甜腻得让奇犽听得心里发紧，与充斥鼻间的腥淫气味一道久久不散。

　　两人搅和在一起的白稠自奇犽腹部漫流下来，自原先的烫人渐渐转为微凉。

　　他虽然比小杰早一点回神，但同样也还没完全缓过来，尤其从这个角度见到对方那满是潮红、渗着好闻气味的薄汗的蜜色肌肤，上头还沾染着自己的精液，一副意乱情迷沈浸其中又明显意犹未尽的模样，简直令他胸口猛烈鼓噪无法自已。

　　他忍不住伸手去揽他的后脑。小杰以为他要说什么主动凑了过去，又怕压及对方的伤口，只得伏在他下腹的地方，也不在意那处充满着二人纵欲过的痕迹与气味，纳闷地抬头去望对方。

　　结果只是又被奇犽亲了一下。

　　微带着黏糊感与情欲未尽的吻。他心里柔软甜蜜，想起的是前几次奇犽帮自己纾解过的时候，少不得都要抱住他一会，享受这份静好无可言喻的温存，可惜他现在受伤没法这么做。

　　“……奇犽等我一下。”

　　小杰跳起身来，“咚咚咚”的飞快跑进浴室里，把手洗干净以后拎着条热气氤氲的湿毛巾才回到他身边，但见奇犽早已起身试图穿回裤子，却因手不大利索显得有些行动艰难。

　　“啊──奇犽，我不是叫你等我么？干么又穿回去啦，反正要洗澡了！”

　　他自己早已在跳下床的剎那就把裤子给干脆地一把扯下了，毕竟刚才也沾上了那么点精液和气味极重的分泌液。这时他下半身光溜溜的，经过发泄的性器缩小似柔软地垂在那儿，随着他的脚步一晃晃的，与大腿上半一大部分的色差同样醒目，看得让奇犽不由又红了脸，忙别开视线。

　　──真是的这家伙到底害不害臊！

　　小杰没理他的忸怩，忙跑过来帮他清理刚才脏污的地方，仔细确认没有影响包扎才松了一口气，却没听到他回应，“奇犽？”

　　那声音稍微正常了一些，却还是略略发哑。他这才有些迟缓地转回脸看他。只见对方一脸狐疑地盯自己，明摆着“不会跟我说弄成这样了奇犽你还不打算洗吧。”眼神里更有几分笃定他会妥协的狡黠，这个人简直可爱到可恶的地步了！

　　……也不想想是谁害的！他脸上泛着微红，故作镇定道：“哦，没啊，我想说你会先洗。”

　　小杰又更是一脸蒙，“反正我要帮你洗，就一起进去就好了啊？”不知道他又在害羞什么，小杰不由分说地就伸手过来，谨慎非常地把他从床上拉起，在他站好前已忍不住往他脸上啾了一下。

　　“小杰……！”奇犽虽然高兴，却忍不住轻斥，这让对方一脸笑咧咧的同时有点困惑，他才不甘愿地瘪了瘪嘴，表情别扭，“……你再这样我真的就不用上厕所了。”

　　小杰呆了呆，望向对方下面原来又起了反应，才突然明白过来，“哈哈、哈哈哈……对不起啦！奇犽……该不会刚才很难受么……”后面倒是问得很有些紧张。

　　刚才奇犽该不会不舒服吧……但是他一直有注意奇犽的表情和反应，应该没有错才对。

　　勃起的时候因为尿道受压是很难上厕所的。这种生理上的基本知识，即使是无法从课本上记取知识的小杰也一定知道才对──这家伙是想憋死他么！奇犽简直要不好了。

　　不行，绝对不能老实的跟这家伙说其实感觉更刺激。

　　他换上猫脸，凑上前咬了下他的耳朵，“下次让你试试就知道了──笨蛋。”

　　小杰眨了眨眼，虽不十分明白，隐隐却觉得和刚才那样伏在他上方的姿势一样兴奋期待，竟是毫无犹疑跃跃欲试地应了声好：“嗯──等奇犽好了我们来试！”

　　他本以为扳回一城，却是被堵得更心乱了，“……”

　　“走吧，我帮你洗澡！奇犽？”

***

　　奇犽上半身全都是伤当然不能碰水，假使是一般人不会念力，自然一点水气也碰不得。不过学习了念，也是有这个好处。

　　将“缠”包覆在受伤的地方，同时阻绝水气的浸透，这样一来不只不会碰到水，也能够加速伤口的回复。

　　小杰想起在贪婪之岛的时候，为了打赢磊札奇犽所受的手伤，在取得大天使的气息复原以前，也是他帮忙奇犽洗澡的。他们曾经在鲸鱼岛就已经一起洗过澡，所以起初奇犽倒也没有想多和拒绝，一直到真正小杰要碰到自己身体的时候，他才惊觉不对，上演了好一阵你追我跑，这里不准碰那边别洗了你给我走开……连远在河岸另一端的比司吉听见都要头疼大骂“你们到底在干嘛”的戏码。

　　就算当时年纪还小没有想岔，也知道私密部位不能随随便便让别人碰的道理。

　　十二岁的奇犽打死不让小杰帮他上厕所更是同样一件事。十五岁的小杰即使和奇犽在一起了，也和十二岁一样在这件事上保持着理所当然正经非常的态度没有一分觉得奇怪，原因是他不知道现在的奇犽仅仅只是看着他赤身裸体就会勃起。

　　对于十五岁的奇犽确实是不一样了，两人如今亲密得几乎就只差他真正把对方办了。但他还是极不愿意。

　　……丢脸死了。感觉很怪。

　　而且重点是，要他帮他上厕所，反而更上不出来了。

　　“真是的奇犽你，为什么就不能先老老实实的上厕所啊，这样子到底要怎么上嘛。”

　　“你以为是谁害的啊？！我就说了我自己来啊──你别挨得这么近，啊！！好烦啊！！我不用马桶得了！”

　　小杰此刻就贴他的背上，双手越过腰侧搭在他性器前后，对准了马桶的位置，姿势与态度都十分正直正直，完全没有一点的乱来，“……就算奇犽你这么说，也不会随时都有淋浴间让你上啊。你现在不习惯的话，接下来这几天怎么办？？”

　　所以你还真的想每天帮我上？！奇犽简直想一头撞死在这里。

　　不过就在他自暴自弃以前，他突然想起了念力的好处，跟这家伙在一起后从没少用过这种方法控制住欲望，怎么会一时给忘了，果真是太累了！

　　尿液总算疏通后，奇犽却一点也高兴不起来，面红耳赤只想把自己埋了，觉得这根本就是羞耻PLAY ，“啊，可以了！！你别一直盯着我看啊，好奇怪……”

　　“奇犽不要说傻话啦，你受伤我照顾你本来就是应该的，今天如果是我你肯定也会做一样的事。这没有什么好害羞啊。”小杰见他纾解完以后，便扭开水龙头帮他细心地清理，神色认真。

　　奇犽肯定会做一样的事没错。但小杰不知道肯定还有一点是不同的。

　　他大概……不，是绝对会，趁机死命调戏对方的。把平常那些被他弄得害羞欲死的仇给一次加倍全给报回来。同时满足自己的私欲还可以挑战让小杰知道害羞怎么写，一举数得。

　　“喂……你又干嘛？！”奇犽再回神时只见对方开始悉悉索索脱他自己的上衣，一眨眼就是浑身赤裸的节奏，顿时又结结巴巴不自在起来。

　　“洗澡啊，这样帮奇犽你洗也比较方便。”见到对方满眼专注难掩渴望的视线落在自己身上的每一处，小杰又是悸动又是好笑，却是板起脸严词叮嘱道：“奇犽你，不要老是想歪，今天不可以再继续了，要早点休息──纵欲过度的话，伤口是不会好的。”

　　所以说……到底是谁先开始不管他拒绝的一直撩一直撩啊？！

　　他突然有种伤好之前的日子都会是酷刑的预感。


	6. 第122章 糟糕的梦X碰不了X忍耐不住

第122章 糟糕的梦X碰不了X忍耐不住

 

　　奇犽抛下这句话挥了挥手后离开，留下小杰和莱昂二人在偌大的观景车厢内面面相觑。

　　就算他这么说……

　　小杰歪头一脸问号地朝莱昂道：“我们有什么时候没有好好聊过吗？”

　　对于小杰而言，比起关注任何人还要更加专注在奇犽身上已经是这些日子以来再自然不过的事，甚至有越加翻倍的程度。也因此，奇犽如此轻易就取代了这两年以来莱昂在小杰身边最近的位置，占据对方几乎所有目光。

　　在这件事情上奇犽或许认为不过是物归原主──小杰本来就是他的。更何况他们成了恋人关系，身为朋友的莱昂就算交情再好也只能是次要。

　　但事实上不是那样的。

　　小杰身边可以有很多人，但没有一个会像奇犽深深被记在他的心底。

　　即使朝夕相处了两年的莱昂也一点都不能。

　　这也就是为什么，小杰一点也不觉得有这么一阵子没和莱昂这么近的说话有哪里奇怪。

　　“嗯，不知道呢～”莱昂笑着溜了溜狐狸眼，在小杰身旁坐了下来，整个人陷进了椅背里头，打趣似地说道：“看来奇犽真的很担心阿路加啊，担心到连醋也不吃啦。”

　　小杰还没来得及笑出来，已神色微凝地扣住自己双手。稳住一丝颤抖，整个人微微前倾，他将重心拘谨地按在了膝上，双目微沉，“……毕竟阿路加从来没有离开过奇犽的身边，现在又发生了这么大的事──换作是我我也一定会很担心。”

　　一想起这个，确实就连一点轻松嬉闹的心情也没有，在这样不明情形之下，多一分钟都显得漫长难熬。

　　莱昂只是温柔地看向小杰，“一定不会有事的。”

　　“嗯──！”

***

　　大约是心神不宁的关系，在列车上的第一晚奇犽睡得不甚踏实。好不容易睡着了，又在半夜的时候醒了过来。

　　虽然不是作恶梦，但如果硬要继续睡下去的话，恐怕恶梦还真要找上门。

　　列车稳定地高速行进，隔着吸音材质的帷幕底下从外头发出的回声，不似早前那般滞闷低沈的鸣响，看样子已经出了海底，穿过黎布兰海峡到达了古干玉王国的国境上。就短途旅行而言，高铁与飞行船耗费的时间差异并不太大，他们之所以选择搭乘铁路正是因为因应内侧海域封锁的关系，目前除了V5几个重点城市的飞空艇每日尚有少量班次行驶，海神市这里却还得等上三天才会有出境的班机。

　　从古干玉的格敦桑到明波共和国首都搭乘飞行船的话大概也还要三天的时间。

　　尽管是在这样睡到一半醒来的情形下，脑袋又瞬间快速的运转起来，计算着一天之内早已理过无数遍的思绪。就像是唯有如此，才能让他一次又一次的安心下来。

　　奇犽正翻开被褥要踏下床走走，就听到一阵悉悉索索的声音，正是从隔着一扇木板后头小杰睡得沙发那处响起。

　　原木床柜和地毯都散发出一股好闻的气味，揉合着浓厚的玫瑰香，由清雅的茉莉花熏蒸点缀而成。虽然是一张加大且舒适的双人床，小杰却依然秉持着要让他好好养伤选择分开来睡，这令奇犽不禁怀疑自己会没睡好正是这个原因。

　　“……奇犽……”

　　他还没来得及开口，就先听到了对方在叫自己。

　　还以为是对方注意到自己醒来，下一秒微带着喘息的呻吟却落在熏香之中温暖潮湿得过份暧昧的空气里，“……奇犽嗯……”

　　清晰可闻，缠绵甜腻。

　　“……奇犽哈……啊！”

　　“……──！！”奇犽不由得一个机灵。

　　如果说刚才还有一分睡意，现在彻彻底底醒了过来。

　　外层上有许多精致纹样的雕刻木板中间虽然镂空，但从此看去仍旧不大真切。只依稀看得到少年绷得紧实的后颈线条，似乎细细密密从中冒出几滴晶莹的水液，凝聚成一颗颗像珍珠串似的滚落下来，没入蓝色背心里在衣料上顿时匀成一抹暗色── 

　　“……奇，奇……犽……”

　　隐忍的，忘情的，满是欲望渴求带着一丝欣快压得沈哑的嗓音唤着他的名字，冲击着他的听觉，如电流陡然窜遍全身。他觉得浑身都跟着发烫起来。

　　奇犽脑里接着炸起“嗡”的一片空白，连自己怎么下了床的都不知道。

　　但或许是小杰过于投入在手里的动作，他并未发现那无声的脚步越加靠近自己。

　　他微侧着身仰躺在沙发椅上。上身的一半以铺着柔软丝绵的扶手支撑着，头颅紧紧挨着内侧抵向椅背，身体弓成一个巧妙的姿势，令他得以抚弄着下方的同时，另一手也探入衣内揉弄起两点通红的挺立。

　　“……奇犽……啊……”

　　欢愉间又是无尽的难受，就像是怎么做都得不到满足。小杰手里沾染着透明稠液，一再抽动自己欲望的动作却只是越做越空虚。

　　──他本来没打算这样的。

　　奇犽在担心阿路加，根本不是做这种事情的时候。

　　尽管前一天分明也发泄过了，但就是觉得哪里不对劲。他一整天都强自压抑住这种骚动的感觉，不论是早上喂奇犽吃糖的时候，还是帮奇犽洗头发忍不住又低下头吻住对方的时候，他都好好的忍耐下来了──一直到现在明明就已经差不多要睡着了，却又像是以前一样作了这样糟糕的梦。

　　他梦到奇犽抚摸自己，用那双凉冷渐渐转为火烧般修长的指节与带茧的掌心。但与以前不一样的是，在真正体会过被那双手触摸点燃的感受，此刻的梦境显然比过去的每一次都还要鲜明而真实。

　　奇犽不只抚摸自己，在给他纠缠不休的一个吻后，低下头转而用嘴巴含住了他的那里。

　　下腹一热，小杰猛然惊醒。 

　　全身早已难耐颤抖起来，性器昂然抬头，绷实了衣物湿漉漉的攒动散发着滚烫氤氲的热意。小杰一开始还迷迷糊糊，下意识扭着双腿有一下没一下地用那处去磨蹭沙发，越蹭越发不可收拾，回过神的时候两手早已都深入裤档里头圈住自己的欲望套弄起来，一股子酥麻从尾椎堆迭起来令他魂神俱颤，尤其从梦里心里一路至嘴里更都是“奇犽、奇犽”喊个不停。

　　他本也只想射出来了事，但深壑般无可餍足的欲望却显然没那么好打发。

　　小杰闭上眼，极力在脑海里回忆着奇犽是怎样爱抚过自己身上的每一处。那在耳朵和颈脖上的细密舔吻，还有锁骨或是乳尖上头的咬弄和吸吮揉捻，都蛰伏暗藏着那下一秒转瞬便能将他彻底淹溺的欲望与风暴。

　　他将胸前肿胀得几乎疼痛的乳首跟着揉了又揉，假想奇犽正用舌头朝那处顶了又顶，濡湿滑巧地来回打着旋儿──然后坏心眼的突然一口咬啮住或用指尖拧拉住再忽然一弹开。

　　“……奇犽哈……啊！”

　　奇犽真正知道小杰在干什么的时候，正是听见了这一声微带埋怨压着喘息和无助的呻吟。

　　快感弥漫如浪堆涌而来，震得他两眼发昏，全身耸动，更是渴切沈迷。小杰重复着一次又一次差不多的动作，却始终看不到尽头，这样抚慰自己竟只带来更深的空虚。

　　体内酸胀骚动的感觉并未随着他的自慰稍有停歇，反而益加扩大到他不能忽视，甚至于混淆了他一向灵敏的感官。此时他所有的心神都彷佛栽到了一个人的怀抱里，奇犽正紧紧嵌住他的脊背，埋在他的肩窝，在他耳边同样动情难耐地微喘着轻轻吐息。

　　然后探向他身后的手如他所愿顶入了穴口，寻索那一处早已叫嚣多时真正潜藏在深处的欲望。

　　“……奇犽……啊……”

　　即便是来自于本能的渴求，肉壁感受到外物侵入却是排斥地收缩推拒了起来。小杰又扭了扭腰，双膝转了个方向彻底陷入椅背，令他得以更加顺畅地从后推入第二指，顶了一下又一下，嘴里因憋气而不稳呼吸加重得像在喘息，发出了声声情色的低吟。

　　或许是刚好角度对了，在触及那突起的地方，他全身触电似的簌簌发抖了起来。

　　“嗯啊奇犽……！”

　　“……！”奇犽猛摀住嘴，脑门像是烧成了灰。如果不是在挪动身体的瞬间就感受到了阻碍，他压根儿完全忘记自己还是带伤的状态。

　　……这个大……笨蛋……！

　　这样他根本碰不了他，也不可能阻止他啊──！！奇犽气得想夺门而出，去外头冷静下来，继续待在这里他也要糟。

　　但是……身体却像是失去了他的控制生根似的立在了原地。他想起的是莱昂说过小杰在暗黑大陆想着自己自慰。虽然不是没有想象过那样的画面，但是那个时候肯定不会从后面来的吧。

　　说到底，都是因为自己先对他做了这样的事，他才会忍耐不住吧……

　　“奇犽……奇犽啊，奇犽，嗯啊哈……”

　　一手套弄着前端，一手从后头股间不断顶戳，煽情的“咕啾”“噗啾”声与他的叫声迭在一块，回荡在静谧的空间里，暧昧淫乱。

　　但少年早已失神地投入在这灭顶似的快感中，对外界的一切懵然不觉。

　　他只记住嘴里喊着的那个人，其他什么也不需要管。

　　空气里好似凝涸了催情的玫瑰与欲望交织在一块暗伏涌动的香气，微光自角落里的一盏夜灯延展而开，映照在那副半裸着因弓起身更加肌理紧实的身躯上，无论是那恍惚沈浸其中的神情，还是那手里忠于欲望的动作，无所顾忌，淫靡而放纵，却都迷人得令观者窒息。

　　“哈啊……嗯啊……奇，奇犽啊啊──！”

　　不一会儿，绵长的水液混着白浊总算射了出来。

　　精水飞溅，小杰自沙发上拔拉起脑袋，双眼欲张未张地迷茫瞪着天花板，后仰释放的身体抽搐了一阵阵子才又瘫软下来。

　　奇犽心虚地后退一步，觉得自己万不应该再看下去。但他却没想到这么一步，无知无觉地“砰”一声撞上了木板。

　　“……”死了。

　　小杰全身一僵，猛的回头看向一脸懵的奇犽，两个人视线交会在一处。这种时候就算是小杰也知道什么是害羞了。


	7. 第123章 快要崩溃X放弃抵抗X好像有一点甜

第123章 快要崩溃X放弃抵抗X好像有一点甜

 

　　“奇，奇犽……”他又更加涨红早已热气直冒的脸，声音犹是情欲未褪的甜腻。 

　　“呃──你，你继续？”奇犽好不容易才找到自己的声音，却是差点把舌头给咬了，自己都唾弃自己。

　　……都结束了还什么继续啊！  
　  
　　两人面红耳赤的死死盯着对方看，就好像谁先移开目光就输了一样。

　　在这种荒谬的情况下奇犽其实是很想笑的，明明应该要不好意思的人不是自己才对。但此刻他的心脏正狂猛呼啸大力扑腾，更别说头脑昏胀全身发热得像着火无一处不在躁动吶喊，他几乎要稳不住脚，必须使尽全身的力气才能遏止住那一股亟欲丢开所有理智顾虑的危险冲动。

　　──好想抱他。好想进到他的深处里去。

　　按住他总是好动不安份挑战他忍耐极限的诱人肢躯，把他紧紧地压在身下彻底束缚，与他肤骨严丝无缝密密相贴，揉进成为他身体里的一部分。然后如他所愿从那一张一扇浸染着莹润欲望的珠水的嫩软艳红的肉穴，狠狠地贯穿他。

　　顶弄他那最为脆弱的神经，一下重过一下，听他用刚才那样喊着他名字的声音还要更加破碎凌乱更加疯迷耽溺的渴求着自己。

　　要用各种方法姿势做到满足为止。直到自己用尽力气以前都绝不会放过他。

　　他永远都属于他。

　　自己的身体自己知道是怎样的反应。这一种比起杀人还要更加不能控制，来自身心灵都直想占有对方的欲望越是强烈，他就越是知道情况要完蛋。奇犽汗水直冒，几乎白着一张脸，他又退了一步，一句话说起来磕磕绊绊，“你……你，收拾完我再进来。”

　　他回头就想跑，几乎是打算要用上神速的程度。却没想他才一转身，身后赤条条的两只手臂随着软热被玫瑰蒸熏似过的湿气与甜味的怀抱就朝他扑了上来。

　　“奇犽……”

　　闻声奇犽脑袋又是“嗡”的一片空白。浑身震颤，他倒抽一口气，低喝道：“放手──！”

　　“奇犽？你生──……”生气两个字都还未绕全，便戛然消失在他经过方才那样欢愉中的叫喊早已哑得干涩欲烧的嘴里。

　　小杰的手臂碰触到他腰间那坚硬热烫的物事。

　　“……”那处被他这么一碰，又像是敏感地抖了一抖，胀大得热烫且充满着潮意。奇犽自然感觉得到，尴尬欲死，急急地以可以活动的一手捉住他，声调就像是突然失了音准般每一个吐出的字听来都怪异至极：“……我叫你放手啊！！”

　　“对，对不起──”被这么一吼，小杰心下一慌，应言稍微松开，但一感受到对方那明显推拒排斥的动作又忍不住牢牢圈紧。他有点懊恼地道歉，“奇犽，我，我不是故意要吵醒你──我只是觉得身体一整天都很奇怪……本来想说忍忍就没事了，但是没想到半夜会突然梦到了奇犽你──我真的不是故意的──”

　　“──”他这种解释更危险他知道吗啊？！那到底是什么梦啊？！！

　　奇犽简直血流逆冲全身不只要爆掉脑袋了，就连所有神经都要失去控制彻底跟随这再也压抑不住的冲动──他突然很想不管自己还在休养的伤口，转过去在沙发上按倒他，直接上了他就对了！

　　反正小杰也一直这么期待着，渴望着，那处经过他自己刚才那么捣弄，湿得一塌糊涂甚至一点润滑也不用，大概也正好可以让自己顺利无碍地放进去──

　　“奇犽……？”

　　可怜兮兮讨饶的口吻响在他身后，听得出来他是很紧张了。但是此刻早已恍惚了大半听觉的奇犽，只觉得这句话……

　　很甜。

　　……好甜。

　　好想要更甜。

　　“──”知道自己就快要控制不住，奇犽面颊腾的窜火，脑袋里最后一根弦几乎就要绷断，他觉得自己现在最好什么动作也不要做。他瓮声瓮气道：“……不，不是，我没怪你。”

　　“真的吗？”那声音稍稍释然一点，圈在他腰间的双手和从身后透过来的紧绷也变得缓和下来。 

　　“嗯。”小杰会这样反而是要怪他才对。如果不是他那天失控的话，小杰也不会身体被他弄成了这样，何止一天没做就不行，还是后面没做就不行──猛起的理智和浑身暴乱的欲望间的拔河几乎要撕裂他，他暴躁地想埋了自己，有些心猿意马的问：“那……那，你现在……好点了吗？”  
　　  
　　小杰依恋似的用脸蹭了蹭他的背，“嗯……虽然没有奇犽做得舒服。”说完还满是沈迷地深吸一口他的气味，嘴里又喃又叹。

　　“没，没事就好，你，好点了那就放开我……”

　　“不要。”

　　“……小杰──！”他几乎要炸毛，这个人简直不可理喻！

　　“我一放开奇犽你就会跑掉吧？”小杰有些不安的说，“明明你也──”

　　他硬生生打断：“……没，没有！我不会！你不要──”

　　“骗人。”

　　他一口怒气忍不住提了上来，“我说真的，你放开我啊……！你知不知道你现在很危──”但话说到一半，冷不防对方的手就圈住了自己贲张勃发的欲望。奇犽心跳剧烈一停，差点没岔了气，只觉全身血液往那里冲，脑门炸在一片刺激后的空白，那种失神与空虚就像突然从高空踩空掉了下来──

　　“小──杰──！！！”他真的快要崩溃了！

　　这──家伙──！

　　总是这样！这家伙总是一点也不顾虑别人的心情！！想做什么就做什么──！！

　　他想生气，却一点也生气不起来。熟悉的无力感中如今掺杂了太多甜蜜渴求着对方的爱欲。

　　他只听见自己的声音里面，是自己都难以想象的纵容。

　　──算了。

　　只要在他可以承受的范围底下……就让他随心所欲吧。

　　奇犽索性放弃了抵抗，任他脱下了裤头。感觉到奇犽不再挣扎的样子，虽然不太明白为什么，但为了避免他又临时反悔，小杰马上开始了手里套弄的动作。

　　巨大的欲望早已紧绷得筋络浮凸，触感分明，就像一只凶猛待发的野兽，虽然顺着他手里的盈握一进一出颤栗而抖擞，却始终像是不得满足地维持原样高傲耸挺着。铃口的位置总是湿了一下就干，完全不像小杰那样的敏感。若非那处依然硬烫肿大得丝毫没有褪下下去的迹象，他几乎要怀疑奇犽是不是对自己没有感觉。

　　“奇犽站着累不累？”

　　“不会，你赶快弄完……”

　　那声音明显带着动情难忍的压抑，连说出一句话都显得用了极大的力气。这令小杰满意许多。

　　大概知道他在忍什么，他不由偏头想了想，虽然这个样子其实是比较方便，毕竟就和自己做的时候一样，也大概知道力道和角度要怎么拿捏，但是却看不见对方的表情。

　　“小杰……？”

　　感受到他稍有停滞，奇犽才开口，小杰便忽然一改原本贴在他身后的姿势，突然就跪了下去，令他讶异地一愣。

　　瞬间那张从耳根蔓延至颈脖的通红的脸蛋就映入了小杰的眼里。

　　奇犽果然在害羞。

　　还没让他觉得被这么盯着看有些难为情，小杰便已开口：“……奇犽，可以用嘴么？”但他虽然这么问，却早就已经把脸贴了上来。

　　他就只穿着一件背心，甚至满是被他自己抚弄时揉皱过的痕迹，裤子更早已被他毫无犹豫地蹬掉。如今那光裸的下半身，在满室朦胧的微光之下如涂覆着一层淋淋可口的蜜糖，半罩在阴影的腿间留下许多透着一股半透明白稠的凝渍，耀闪着淫迷的晕泽，更发出腥腻的甜味，尤其是晒痕那处的画面更是让人想入非非。

　　小杰就这么仰着脸，尽管那经过发泄显得比较清醒一点的表情，此时认真而执拗，又带有几分非做不可的任性。

　　但那一手握住他欲望，一手轻触包覆那柔软囊袋的动作看在奇犽眼中，却使得连唇的张阖都显色情。

　　奇犽根本不及避开。那里更是早就被他双手制住了，只得噎了噎口水，撇过脸，“你快一点……”

　　奇犽真的有一点奇怪。小杰虽然纳闷，却不想放过这个机会，没有再多问，马上启口伸出舌来去舔他那满胀的性器，一下就含住那最为敏感茎部的尖端。

　　腔室内那润软柔滑而窄碍紧致的感觉成功令奇犽不受控地微微抖颤了起来。

　　已经不是第一次做了，奇犽那处的味道小杰也相当熟悉。和上次帮他用嘴巴时一样是洗过澡后才做，没有像前一天他们跑过两天迷宫回来时的那样重的腥气味。

　　虽然还是说不上喜欢，但是……

　　小杰沿着那青筋浮突如网状般的脉络耐心舔舐而上，并顺着那泌液如珠的顶端深入浅出地轻轻含吐起来，舌尖没忘不断挑动那边缘的沟缝，引得奇犽颤栗连连。接着突然就尽根没入到底，直达深喉。

　　“小，杰……！你──”

　　奇犽冷不防被这么一刺激，差点要射了出来，愕然地更是忍不住想用手抵住他的脑袋，却被小杰一把拉了下来，放到他的肩上。

　　带着低喘的斥责声落在耳畔，小杰权当是称赞，更加专注嘴里抽送。

　　“噗滋”“噗滋”的吸吐水声，在间歇稍有振动声响的行进车厢内，依然彷佛放大了无数倍，在这样的空间里做这种事情，既幽密又羞耻。奇犽在极力克制自己不动的情况下，欲求不满的兴奋感更加鲜明，他不由呼吸紊乱，腰间也浑然不觉地朝前随着小杰的吞吐而难抵痉孪的拱起。

　　有了上次经验，小杰更加熟稔地知道时机，他加快速度，并次次直抵喉间，感觉到对方越加明显的颤抖，接着果然听到奇犽压着重喘，惊呼一声，“……小杰！！”

　　要射出来的时候奇犽虽然及时推开了他，但同时也感觉到对方失了重心。为防他站不稳，小杰反射性回按住他的腰间。

　　浓稠热烫的液体登时一拨拨全都溅到了他的脸上，还有卖力吸吐得同样红肿微张的嘴里。小杰避也没避，自然而然地抿了一抿唇顺道用手指把沾上唇的也吞了下去。

　　这次倒是没有那么排斥了，只是吞进喉咙里依然有种奇怪的烧灼感。

　　而且怎么好像有一点甜……

　　上次没注意，是奇犽吃太多甜食的关系么。

　　“你到底……在干嘛啊……”

　　耳边传来低低的叹息。奇犽满脸挫败狼狈地在他眼前慢慢蹲了下来。


	8. 第140章 跟随渴望X想安抚他X不需要掩饰

第140章 跟随渴望X想安抚他X不需要掩饰

 

　　一进到房里，忍耐已久的怒火就猛然爆发出来。

　　“砰”一声，他将门重重地甩了上去。少年的神情罕有的晦暗，浑身更是散发出无可掩藏的念压弥漫。

　　“小杰……”

　　他知道小杰已经忍耐许久，他一直看着他。

　　甚至可以说，对方能够忍到现在，没有当场发作已经不可思议。

　　比起纯然的怒火，看上去还有明显的心绪不稳。尽管大概知道原因，还没来得及奇犽确认，小杰已经骤然转身，一个踏步上来抱住了他。

　　烫人的双手穿过他的腰侧，往脊背上急切攀寻，用的力道有些粗暴，但是在二人胸膛密合相贴前的剎那还是明显的放缓了下来──他就算再生气，也还记得奇犽伤才刚好的事。这份毫无自觉出于本能的注意，令奇犽不禁心里柔软，同样伸出手揽过他的肩头，从后颈抚上了对方的脑袋。

　　微微的颤抖不自然的传来，并在他耳后低低抽了口气。奇犽动作一僵。

　　他正想抽手，对方却似乎早已意识到此，固执的更加箍紧抱住他的动作，下颌更是死磕在他没受伤的那一处肩胛，摆明不让他退开。

　　心脏沉甸得呼吸一滞，他感觉得出尽管小杰极力压抑，却依然没止住的颤抖──他知道那并非如平时因情动而有的反应，语声不免有些踌躇，“小杰，你真的没事？”

　　刚才他被那只长笛猛砸，虽然在缠的保护下没有砸破脑袋，后来同样也给雷欧力看过了确认没事──但肯定还是会不舒服的吧。奇犽自己也近距离领教了那只长笛发出的嗡鸣声。

　　就像是在海神市地下宫殿，透过绿色圆柱进入迷宫时耗尽气量所感受到的那一种灵魂被暴力撕扯和挤压。

　　尽管确实用上念力也无法抵御声音传入耳里，但若没有念力，恐怕在肉体上连最基本的一层保护都没有，暴露其中的后果难以想象。奇犽脑海里顿时闪过刚才战斗时的景象，全身跟着发冷起来。

　　小杰没有回话。

　　他闷不吭声，咬紧的牙关迟迟没有松开，一丝痛呼再没吐出。

　　奇犽这才道：“酷拉皮卡……情况很糟吗？”

　　果然怀里又是传来一阵颤抖，他听到他重重“嗯”了一声。

　　“我们太晚才发现了……”

　　那嘶哑哽咽的声音里满是懊悔。

　　“绝对时间”──使用一秒就会减少一小时寿命。

　　已经浪费了太多时间了。就算酷拉皮卡没有说出一个确切的数字，当时在黑鲸船上的状况，正是因为他过度消耗所导致的昏厥，让措手不及的雷欧力和小杰甚至是比司吉的威胁和逼问下，他不得已才将那个能力的秘密告诉了他们。

　　“不是你的错。酷拉皮卡……一定知道自己在做什么。”

　　──就和当年的你一样。

　　但他也知道他不可能不自责的。

　　不只是小杰很生气。他自己也是。

　　他扣在小杰颈后的手，一时间五指青白，筋痕狰狞浮突。许久才慢慢地捏紧起来。

　　小杰脑袋上面的伤虽然看不见，但一闭上眼便反复回放的那个画面就像是时刻提醒嘲笑着他的软弱无用。

　　他低低喃了一句：“不管是不是敌人……”

　　『我一定要杀了她们。』

***

　　感受到对方身上气息同样掀起了风暴似的变化，仍然处于怒火鼎沸状态的小杰，在奇犽沉着脸完全退开这个怀抱以前，不假思索地便是猛一凑上脑袋，覆住了对方的唇。

　　奇犽微微一怔，没有犹豫太久，再次勾住他的腰拉近距离，同样闭上眼热切的与之交缠起来。

　　“唔……呼……”

　　──这是带有发泄意味的吻。

　　所有的怒气，都明显的透过彼此纠缠的肌肤与唇舌间汹涌而来。

　　小杰明显已经失控了，奇犽也罕有的放任自己跟随渴望。

　　这并非全然因为他自己也因发火而濒临失控。至少不似先前意外的丢失理智，此刻他分明知道这样下去会极端危险，还是认真回应了对方顺从本能越见唤醒彼此欲望的撩拨。

　　──他只是，想安抚他。

　　等不及到床上，小杰便已自奇犽身后探入衣服底下，将之剥除。

　　重喘压在耳边上，迭在一块分不清楚是谁的，然后再次淹没在彼此交融着发出啧啧吸啜声的津液里。

　　就像为了迎击小杰的热烈挑衅，奇犽更加放纵自我地恣肆蹂躏着他的唇，席卷着他的舌，吻得对方喘不过气满脸潮红之余，皙白的指尖也早已同样挑起了他的衣角，却刻意只在边缘探寻游走，时不时在敏感点来那么一下，引得颤栗连连，与一声甜腻的埋怨。

　　“奇犽……”

　　一直以来彼此亲热的时候，小杰就少不了的主动，此刻更因为怒气延烧，或许还有更多一点连日因奇犽伤势无法被碰触的渴望，竟是全然一发不可收拾。

　　他同样眷恋无比地沿着那除去阻碍触感鲜明的流畅肌纹揉按抚触，任对方将自己压在了身后的墙上，慢慢地滑坐下来。他拿双腿去勾他，迫使对方不得不更加贴近自己。

　　小杰不安份地用那线条迷人的腿在在蹭他，原本的怒气此时早已因疯起的欲望只剩下混乱的迷茫。

　　“奇犽……”

　　甜腻的呻吟落在针落可闻的空间里就像有无数回音震在他脑门上。震得他心乱如麻，震得他知觉全失──瞬间又充盈得满当。

　　这个人是他的。

　　这个人就是他的全世界。

　　倒映在这个人眼里的自己才是真正活着的自己。

　　小杰凝望着他，莹润的眼里像有金色流沙，辉光因水气迷离一闪一闪。他微微仰着下颌，眉眼间尽是因望进此人才得而柔软下来的执拗。没有了平时的强硬与方才的怒火燎原，此刻的他就像一只被驯服的野兽，爪牙尽退，毫无防备的袒露了自己所有的弱点。

　　包括软弱。包括悲伤。包括所有的自己。

　　──因为在他眼前，他才是他。

　　奇犽上身光裸地按在小杰的两侧，二人距离近的是贲张的欲望相抵着叫嚣，他就坐在了他的腿上。

　　双腿勾住他腰际的少年身上同样也在刚才被自己除去了外衣，只余一件黑色背心，折皱凌乱于他眼前，显出诱人的锁骨与裸露的蜜色肤泽，细密的几点汗水凝在上头，似是急待人衔去止住这份油然而生的干渴。

　　但他却一动也不动，低垂着银色的眼睫，将此人只为他展露的姿态纳进眼底，细致的颊上也染有几分氤氲的红。

　　两相挺起抵触的膨大欲望难以掩饰，也不需要掩饰。

　　一如他胸前同样顶着衣物微颤的两点突起，同样惹人爱怜。

　　“奇……犽……啊！”

　　他的指尖划过他的乳首，同时忍不住俯下身去舔弄另一侧的。

　　小杰抱住他的脑袋，深入他蓬软的银发，感觉到刺激与快感于胸前带起的电流即刻窜遍全身，令他止不住的抖。

　　他感受到奇犽往下方探去的那只微凉的手，先是抚上他的腿挑逗似的揉蹭了几下，才拉开了他早已绷紧多时的裤链，动作温柔地圈绕住他敏感耸立的那处──里头早已湿糊成片，粘连的液体一下就沾满奇犽的指腹，使得套弄起来更加舒服的令小杰沉迷心醉。

　　“啊啊……奇犽……后面也要……”

　　“……”小杰的诚实令奇犽的动作不禁一停。他微微抿去唇角的叹息，回应他弓着身子也没忘记低下头来对他的索吻。

　　“嗯啊……”

　　他顾虑到他脑后的伤，小心地将其转过来抱到身前，将他的双腿分开按在了自己的腿上。奇犽忍不住舔舐一口暴露在眼前那渗着薄汗的脖颈，尝到一丝咸甜，一手撩起背心，搓揉着对方早已红肿得立起的乳尖，一手往更下处探去。

　　这几天似乎已经习惯了扩张，小杰的里面异常柔软，让他的食指一进去就毫无受阻地直接深入进去。感觉到肉壁潮湿的包围，不只使奇犽下腹更加胀热，小杰那处顶端泌出的液体横流，他绷直了背，岔开的双股随两指“噗啾”、“噗啾”的进出声微微抖颤了起来。

　　就像是主动寻求那一处渴望被触及的点，小杰扭着腰，在奇犽找到位置时明显浑身痉挛了起来。

　　“啊……哈啊……奇犽啊……”

　　奇犽加快速度戳刺，唯恐他的叫声传了出去，马上扳过他的下颔，用唇堵上他的嘴。没想小杰竟顺着这个吻双手滑腻的缠了上来，整个人反过来让他按倒自己。

　　就像是彼此都顾虑着彼此身上带伤，奇犽又把他捞了起来，塞进自己的怀里，让他伏在他的上方。

　　“呼……啊哈……”

　　喘息与呻吟都混入了这个浊重的吻里面。

　　小杰又趁势用那里蹭他，奇犽简直要疯。本来换个姿势就是不想这样，没想对方的任性还是只能让他投降。

　　似乎知道他的想法，那只原先缠在他肩上的手，往下开始去脱他的裤头。

　　他赫然一顿。

　　“嗯哈啊──唔！”

　　但他没来得及得逞，奇犽已死死将他的背按向自己，另一手开始猛力往肉穴里头抽插，每一下都狠准地对上了那一个点，让对方完全招架不住，只能又是拱起身绷直了。

　　不一会，他便在他身上抽搐了起来，热烫的白液全都溅在了奇犽的腹部上。


	9. 第141章 不想等X想要你X真的好想要你

第141章 不想等X想要你X真的好想要你

 

　　“哈……啊……”

　　射出的那瞬，小杰拔拉开脑袋，得而发出一声被唇舌吞没的破碎呻吟。

　　高潮延续了许久，他浑身柔绵软烂地蜷在奇犽怀里发着颤，心跳急剧狼狈喘息，重叠响应在彼此低哑错乱的呼吐间，全都像被放大无数倍一般的炸在耳畔。

　　“嗯啊……奇……犽……”

　　湿意与热气还有嘴里的吟喊全都随着他的抽动落在了奇犽裸露的胸膛。小杰伏在其上，双手指甲几度陷入对方的肤肉里，在白得过分的肌理间留下几道触目的红。

　　“好喜欢……啊……”

　　失神沉浸在这一波浪涌迭起的余韵，小杰餍足地发出一声声抽泣似的颤音。

　　早已在被解开裤头扭转过身时就让奇犽褪得一丝不挂，感受着那研磨搅弄着深处的修长指节，小杰双腿因痉孪将矫健好看的筋肉绷成了一个骇人的程度，夹在奇犽劲瘦的腰间，脚趾因此离地缩起。

　　只靠后面抽插就得而发泄的性器激烈抖动起来，挨蹭着奇犽硬实的腹肌一拨拨地随着双股打颤着喷吐出不完全是白精的水液。

　　奇犽到此也松了口气，双手收紧，将怀里的小杰更加嵌入这个拥抱。尽管自己的欲望只会因此越加蓄积，此刻又更肿胀难当──

　　小杰很快就凑上脑袋来吻他，因津液稠滑而显更加淫糜潮湿的吻既舒服又甜蜜，二人的气味早都混在一处，萦绕在鼻腔里面，默契合拍交叠的韵律和发出的水声更加催情。几乎吻麻了的舌尖几度交缠依然舍不得分离，甚至因此亲得更深更重。

　　高潮就像还未褪去，小杰吐在彼此嘴间的气息仍旧急促而迷乱，一点也没有办法缓过来。

　　“嗯……哈啊……”

　　奇犽此时几乎是已完全躺在铺着绒毯的地上，任伏在他身上的小杰为所欲为。

　　两人缠斗得肢躯相叠严丝合缝，淋淋汗水早已和嘴里的泌液同样交融在一块，奇犽的腹部更是被小杰那热糊的精水搅和得乱七八糟，慢慢变得温凉，还不知道对方是不是在这样一吻重过一吻的时候，刻意用那才刚被自己玩弄得正危险张阖的软嫩穴口去蹭他坚挺憋胀得近乎疼痛的欲望。

　　肌肤相贴分外敏感，他甚至可以感受到小杰并未完全萎下的性器时不时又挨着他的肚脐窝处像在挠他发痒，考验他崩溃的极限。

　　“奇犽……奇犽……”

　　本来前面就不是定能一次了事，后面就更不用说了。他也知道从后面得到的高潮毫无止尽，如果想做，一整晚都不是问题。

　　奇犽尚在衡量着要不要再做一次，还是直接去浴室里洗澡时顺便解决，小杰早已急不可待似的又开始伸手往下朝他那处摸索。他猛一张大眼，扣住了他的手腕，不成声的阻遏道：“小杰……！”

　　缠在他身上那蜜肤发红，显得无比撩人的少年微微皱起眉，撑在他的胸前，明显不高兴的道：“为什么……不做？反正进来就好了啊！”

　　“你这个……笨蛋！你忘了答应过凯特的么──”

　　两人都干哑得不成语句，掺合著微喘发出了像是气音的可笑音声。

　　但没有人笑得出来。小杰抿了抿唇，不满的神情渐渐变得可怕起来，就像要即刻发难，奇犽只好赶忙搬出另一招想矇混过去，“而且，我伤才刚好……雷欧力说过尽量少拉扯到的吧！”

　　天知道他根本就没把这话放在心上。

　　不过小杰果然脸色慌乱，明显听了进去，着急地又更加拉开一点距离，茫然无措的甚至想跳开，“啊！对，对不起……奇犽你没有不舒服吧？”

　　他刚才几乎完全肆无忌惮地压在了他的身上。

　　明明原本还记得的……欲望一冲脑，他就昏头了。小杰不禁露出懊恼的表情，原本情迷意乱的模样稍稍冷静了下来。

　　奇犽这才慢慢撑在两侧坐了起来，再把对方显得僵硬的身体揉入怀里，登时有点心虚，“呃，我没事。”

　　“真的么？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“那我帮你做吧？”

　　“……”唉，这家伙。

　　不说自己也快爆炸，怀里抱着这个像团火球似的家伙，奇犽只觉得浑身发热，胸口和欲望都胀痛得像被什么东西支解切割得独立于知觉了一样。谁干脆来就这样杀死他吧。

　　──奇犽．揍敌客死于对杰．富力士的欲求不满。

　　天，这实在太搞笑了。

　　“奇犽……！”

　　见他没回应，小杰微微退开脸，搭上了他的肩。

　　只见那眉目晶亮却明显染上了层雾光格外诱人的琥珀色眼睛一瞬也不瞬地望住自己，他的恋人正用那被欲望折腾得哑然不成调的少年音，软软糯糯地对他渴求道：“我想要你啊……我不想等了，你要我等多久嘛。奇犽？”

　　他微微一颤。

　　“想要你。真的好想要你。”

　　救命！！！  
　  
　　“……奇犽！”

　　他猛捂起脸，把他给推开，“啊！！！我知道啦──你别说了！！”

　　──又来了！

　　一点都不知道他有多辛苦！

　　在那不依不挠就像一定要他给个交待似的视线下，銀发少年通红着脸，这才动作慢吞吞的褪下自己的裤子到膝处，巨大耸挺的欲望当即蹦弹而出，滚烫的热意与气味十足薰人。他如对方所愿地一手扳开他的腿，一手支在他脑后，整个人小心地压了下来，语声飘忽，“……没事么？”

　　问的是他脑后的伤。小杰嗯了一声，见他终于肯做了，心里怦然狂跳。

　　“……把腿合拢。”他将刚才他射出的液体全都揽在手心里，覆上自己的硬挺撸了几下，便挤进了对方的腿间，然后在对方困惑又不禁看着这幕看得有点痴迷的表情下，于那根部晒痕分明的位置轻缓滑动了起来。

　　“唔……啊……”

　　小杰没料到有这出，脱口一声来不及忍住的呻吟，整个人又敏感的抖颤起来。

　　就像是刻意所为，前后进出的时候一弹一跳的和小杰的摩擦在了一块，大腿的嫩肉因而连连发颤，一滑到底囊袋更是“啪、啪”的撞击在对方同样的地方。不只是奇犽的动作，还有整个人压在他腿上的感觉，都令小杰不禁生出了一种前所未有的害羞与刺激。

　　小杰想像过无数次奇犽真正进到自己深处的模样。他自认足够了解奇犽，包括眼下对方明明情动难耐还是坚持着不肯插入的时候的表情，他也都能够想像到。

　　但他万万没有想过奇犽还有这种方法──

　　他明明应该要生气，气对方又用这种方式敷衍他，但身体却不由自主的感觉更加兴奋起来。

　　怎，怎么回事。

　　分明没有插入，但是感觉却更加难为情……

　　他的恋人近乎全身赤裸，浑身绷实的线条贲张而惊人，胸前两点同样因兴奋而挺立微颤。仿佛所有力气都像是集中在与自己相贴的欲望，腹部的肌肉尤其紧致，上面泛着爱液晕染过的水泽。这个角度看来就像是真的在和他做爱一样。

　　所有的知觉和血液都像往那一处冲去，令小杰绷紧神经感受着他一次次的撞击。

　　而且──

　　“你，不要看……”

　　“哈哈哈……”小杰不禁笑出声来，心里胀满柔软与欢愉。眼前的少年皮肤白皙细致，一红就十分明显，此时乱了整头的銀发也遮不住──他明明把自己按在下面，却又露出一副羞愤欲绝根本立场颠倒的模样简直令他笑得不行。

　　见奇犽动作僵了起来，小杰马上止住笑，又用腿更加勾引似的去夹他的欲望，软着声道：“奇犽……快一点，我想抱着你。”

　　不想与他分离。

　　一秒都不可以。

　　他的眼里乃至于身心无不都透出这一分强烈的讯息。

　　奇犽应言加快速度，抽插了几下却还是忍不住把他抱了起来，就着站姿令对方半身重心都挂在自己身上拥在颈侧。吻了一吻他的耳朵，他才俯身捏住他的腰猛力冲刺起来。

　　“嗯……哈啊……”毫不掩饰的喘息与呻吟都拂在他的耳际。“喜欢你。喜欢，好喜欢你。奇犽……”

　　不只是小杰唤着自己大方示爱的声音，箍在他腰上，以及欲望抽插在那腿间软嫩紧致的触感与发出的“啪、啪”声，也都令奇犽心荡神驰俨然无法自抑。

　　在他腿间释放以后，二人才一道进了浴室里。后来他又在浴缸里满足了小杰一次。

　　“这一次，先这样……下次一定不让你等了──我保证。”

　　他抱着他说。


	10. 第160章 还不够近X要停吗X再亲一下就好

第160章 还不够近X要停吗X再亲一下就好

 

　　科尔温没有昏迷太久。醒来后不顾阿路加的反对，他又在“缠”的状态下坚持着练习如何抵挡他们所发出的恶念。

　　他学会这些也没有花费太多的时间。科尔温自己也都觉得惊讶，没想到打开精孔后要学会控制住气会是这么自然而然的事。

　　“别高兴得太早，这只是开始而已。”

　　奇犽这句话毫无意外地得到了阿路加的瞋视。在用力地瞪了一眼奇犽后，也不管对方因此而受了伤，阿路加别开了脑袋：“科尔温，可以了！赶快回去休息吧！”

　　能够在一个晚上就学会念，并学会了四大行基础的“缠”，科尔温自然比谁都要开心。尽管在开精孔时出现了那样的异常现象，他自己也不知道原因。

　　那些突然出现在他脑海里的画面实在太过混乱模糊，他试图回想，却觉得全身无比难受，就像是连潜意识里都抵触这么做，于是他在几次尝试无果后也听从众人的建议决定放弃──不过，他确实回想起来，在那些画面当中他听见了像是乐器的声音。

　　又是乐器！

　　奇犽等人都是惊惧。

　　但至于是什么乐器，再追问下去就没有线索了。

　　科尔温出现的异状，肯定和异人类有关。难道是那天那两个女人在他身上留下的恶念？

　　在这么折腾完一顿后，就算再怎么不放心，在揍敌客家中专司医疗的管家详细检查过后，除了疲劳与精神紧绷就看不出其他异常的科尔温终究也只能回到房里休息。

　　阿路加依然无法谅解为什么科尔温瞒着他要求奇犽做这么危险的事，以至于他在离开之前都没有和奇犽说上一句话。

　　奇犽知道，这次阿路加是真的生气了。

　　但比起答应了科尔温请求的奇犽，他更生气的自然是擅作主张没有找他商量的科尔温。

　　──因此安抚妹妹的工作暂时也就不在他身上了。

　　那小子要是能让阿路加消下气，估计他也能够好过一些。尽管奇犽实在难以接受为什么自己得排在一个外人后面。

　　“可恶，早知道就不那么做了……”

　　枯枯戮山的夜晚，听不见一点风声，又或许是奇犽房里的隔音太好了。在近乎全黑的视野里，仅有一点细碎的月光自窗外投入，将玻璃窗照得微微透亮。

　　小杰知道他因为阿路加的关系肯定睡不着。

　　看了一眼满是烦躁晦暗的恋人，他想了一下，说道：“是吗，我觉得这样才好──学会了缠，马上就可以开始真正的修行了。科尔温也能够比较安下心，不然如果照原先的状态修炼，成果一定很不好。”

　　“……”

　　“会发生那样的事又不是奇犽的问题。阿路加一定也会明白的。”

　　这句话让奇犽心里舒服了一些。他慢慢地吐出一口气。

　　看向他的恋人，只见对方盯着天花板微微地笑了起来，“虽然一路上乱七八糟地发生了很多事，但是我很开心……我没想过有一天能够进到奇犽你的房间里面，感觉好像又离你更近了一点。”

　　他慢慢地转过头来与他相望。在一片黑暗中他们的眼睛反射着月辉显得特别耀眼，小杰看着他的视线专注得令他有点难为情。

　　“笨蛋……这有什么啊。我还不是也去过你房间。”而且他们还不够近吗？都已经做过各种以前根本不可能想象的事了。

　　他伸手想挡住他的视线，但却迎来对方伸出的手，十指交扣地将他拉了下来，然后冲着他傻笑。

　　老是像个傻瓜一样……

　　奇犽忍不住用另一手轻抚上他缠绕着绷带的脑袋，湛蓝的眼中划过一丝疼痛，“对不起……”绕过他耳后，环住他的肩胛，他把他按向自己。在小杰生出不满以前，他已改口道：“那个──我是说，还没有跟我爸妈说明我们的关系。”

　　小杰楞了楞，“啊？喔……那个，我知道啊，没关系。”

　　他知道奇犽是不想横生枝节。他们现在当务之急是得赶快把异人类的事情给解决才对。而且奇犽也不像他一样，老早就把这件事情跟金说了一遍又一遍，一下子要告诉这么多人，还要让他们接受，肯定很麻烦吧。

　　小杰像是回想起什么，不由得笑了起来，“就算是金，你别看他那样，一开始他也是很惊讶的，所以──唔……”

　　奇犽俯下来忽然就吻住他。

　　小杰呆了呆，很快也闭上眼享受这个吻。

　　他们之间就算不是成为了现在这样的关系，也早就已经不需要说对不起和谢谢。他们的默契，早在多年前就已经长成一个眼神，一句话就能明白彼此的想法与下一步行动──

　　当然，尽管这么说，真正遇到了什么棘手问题时，他还是经常追不上奇犽多变的思维，得需要靠他来解释才行。

　　所以他不急。

　　这个人对自己所有的心意，他不用解释他都能够了解。

　　他们一定会永远在一起。没有任何人能够改变，就算是奇犽的家人也一样。

　　原先贴在他颈侧的手很快就往下探寻，但还不及环住他的脊背，他也早已先一步用双脚向前勾住了他的腰际，令他恋人同肌肤一样微凉的膝顺势插入他两腿间，不经意的碰触到了敏感之处使他舒服得微微颤栗。

　　他可以感受到奇犽的身子慢慢地同自己一样热了起来，他们紧紧纠缠在一块。

　　奇犽的床不小，足够令他们放肆地滚了几圈。最后小杰又再次占上优势地撑在他身上，将他恋人难掩羞臊的表情尽收眼底，也不知道他自己此刻在对方眼里也是同样的迷乱而煽情。 

　　他的呼吸纷杂，唇角还牵着一道不慎垂坠的银光。背心一侧早已凌乱地滑脱下右肩，露出的锁骨线条随着吞咽轻滚的喉结动了动，甜蜜的津液一下又再次于彼此口腔间随着柔软的舌轻搅滑动，交换彼此的气味。

　　奇犽任他伏在自己身上，下腹彼此碰蹭摩挲了一会，早已都热烫硬挺，弥漫越加情动的气味。

　　“要停吗……”小杰难分难舍地离开了他的唇，喘了一会才往他颈后蹭，勉强留有一丝理智的问。

　　再做下去对他们都是折磨──他是不想等了没错。

　　但想也知道在这里不可能做到最后，要是真被发现了，会给奇犽添麻烦的。

　　奇犽眼前有些眩晕，全身冒着难耐的热气，尤其是下面的地方，胀热勃发，血液全往那里冲，尽管裤子衣料再好，也紧致得难受。他憋了一下，才忍住将之剥除的冲动。

　　──要是被老爸他们知道他现在就在这里和小杰做这样的事，他们肯定会发疯。

　　但是……

　　他翻了一个身，转而将小杰压在下面。见他果不其然露出一副既期待又难忍的表情，满目水气揉合着微光地渴求着自己，还有唇角不觉溢出的无声的“奇犽”，都令他所有心绪一下子都软成了一摊烂泥。

　　他忍不住又再亲亲他。

　　再亲一下就好。

　　小杰带着一声满足的轻叹打开了唇，让他们的舌又再次得以彼此缠绕不分。

　　酥麻感即刻蔓延全身，令他几乎无意识地用双腿去蹭奇犽的腰，将两人间的距离又紧贴得更近，挺起的硬物再次厮磨在一块，刺激得发着抖并散发着潮意。

　　这家伙……

　　奇犽低低抽了口气，才刚勉强忍住的欲望再次被蹭得上火。

　　他咬了一口恋人和自己相缠的舌尖，退了开来。此举令对方瞪大眼，发出一声抗议的低鸣。

　　小杰抬头只见他的恋人面红耳赤地按着他的肩训他：“……这样怎么停！”

　　才不管呢。他调皮地吐了吐舌，不禁欢快地低低笑了起来。

　　然后小杰不再动作，也没有说话，就像是把决定权交给了他。奇犽不禁窒了窒，耳边嗡嗡作响。

　　他就在他身下，主动而温驯地把身子打开，不只胸前隔着布料早已堆耸的两点，还有昂然挺立的欲望将裤头绷成一个明显的突起，那处正拓染出一圈圈的水泽──这些小杰都没有打算要遮掩，也令他脸上的表情看来有着极为罕见的羞涩。

　　可他依然用着这样毫无防备与掩饰的目光直直看着他，也不催他，像是带着点好奇地在这偌大的房间里转了转，然后才又溜回到他的脸上。

　　雾光朦胧的眼里透出显而易见的兴奋与期待。就好像在提醒他──

　　这里是你的房间，我就在你的床上。

　　砰咚砰咚。

　　只觉心脏快要跳出来。

　　奇犽滞了好一会，才猛然摀住脑袋，将一口长气给吁了出来。

　　小杰翘起了嘴角，眼见他的恋人再次朝他压了下来，带着他熟悉的宠溺与无奈。


	11. 第161章 就是宠你X越来越任性X何止是喜欢

第161章 就是宠你X越来越任性X何止是喜欢

 

　　“呜……”

　　让小杰叼咬着被他上推的背心，阻住呜咽似的呻吟。奇犽吮舔着他的乳尖，另一手以指腹公平地搓揉着隔壁同样的挺立，底下的人随即传来阵阵难止的颤抖。

　　胯间尽管隔着衣物也早已濡湿成片，小杰难受地只得更加用双腿缠住奇犽的腰间，一手深深陷入奇犽柔软微湿的银发，另一手同样不安份地早已撩起奇犽背后的衣物，探入抚触那紧实肌理上的毫毛与细汗，鼻间漫着直冲脑门令他发晕亢奋的奇犽的气味。

　　早在训练科尔温的时候，他们就已经稍微热了热身子，以至于此时彼此的身上的味道都更加地浓郁，但也在无意之中更加催情。

　　“哈……啊……”小杰几度忘神，如果不是嘴里还塞着衣服，吟喊差点就要脱口而出。

　　他的恋人惩罚似地在他乳首一咬，令他浑身着电一般抖颤不停，在不能尽情出声的情形下也只能发出讨饶似的呜呜呻吟。

　　细密迭加着韵律似的舔吻，又湿又滑，在一片静谧中响着格外情色的啧啧水声。他可以感受到那舌苔上的点点疙瘩紧接着揪扯勾卷起他胸前的两处肿胀，暴起的热辣感令他招架不住，奇犽却没打算放过他，舌尖猛一将其顶入深处，在弹回时又落到唇齿间饱受刻意刮磨，同时另一侧的乳首也被恣意捻揉拉拧不停。

　　“呼啊……”

　　快感就像一波波灭顶的浪，将他彻底淹没后很快又再掀起更加汹涌宛若风暴的欲望，折磨得他快要发疯。

　　小杰胸前两点都被奇犽弄得又疼又麻，刺激得令他浑身不受控的直打颤，连带下腹越发勃起的性器也又胀又疼，黏糊难忍。身体的更深处更是激烈撕扯着叫嚣想要更多。

　　“嗯哈……奇犽……”

　　他不得不更加弓起身，将奇犽整个脑袋更加埋入自己的胸膛，任其更加肆意蹂躏。

　　大概是知道够了，奇犽停止折腾他乳首的动作，转而往下探去。

　　那处早已湿漉漉得一塌糊涂。他帮小杰褪下裤头后，便听到对方发出一声松了口气似的呼声，但奇犽这次没有马上盈握上去，取而代之的是俯身往床脚摸索了几下，似乎自其中寻到了什么──而那是他们来到这里放行李的地方。

　　“……奇犽，你拿了什么？”

　　暗夜之中，小杰只依稀看得出他脸蛋微红，有些纳闷的问。那声音破碎凌乱，还有着明显渴望更多的空虚。

　　“之前……不是说不让你等了么，就稍微准备了一下──”奇犽有些心虚地说，“但今天还不行！只是试试！”

　　小杰马上了然，难得乖顺地嗯了一声，翻起身来用力扑了过来，抱得奇犽有些怔住。

　　“不然我们去浴室好了，要是把床单弄脏的话……”

　　奇犽拉下他的手，捧起小杰的脑袋在他困惑不明的表情下在额前亲了一下，认真地看进他眼里，微皱着眉说：“你这个样子还是先不要碰水比较好吧──小心点不就好了，弄脏我来处理。”

　　小杰眨了眨眼，然后笑得合不拢嘴，“奇犽这么宠我没问题吗？我会越来越任性的！”

　　“啊？什么啊！我才没有……”奇犽噎了一会，也笑了，无奈道：“你以为你还不够任性啊──任性就任性吧，反正不是说了，我会一直在你身边。”

　　“嗯……你说的！”

　　他们相互为对方除去所有衣物，一下子便坦诚相见，在这样的地方更觉幽密而刺激，不由得双双红了脸。

　　他们在奇犽的房间啊。

　　……不能被其他人发现他们在做这样的事。

　　感觉……好兴奋啊……

　　奇犽伸手抚上他的侧脸，又吻了上去。小杰目光有些迷茫地看着月色将他恋人的肤泽又映得更白一些，他的眼睛很快就习惯了黑暗，进而看见那浑身筋肉矫健紧实得无可挑剔，就像完美的人体雕塑一样，俊美得令人移不开眼睛。

　　尤其那双深海一般的蓝眸里，就像装满了星星，袒露了亿万年来对他秘而不宣的心意。 

　　枯枯戮山的夜晚静得不可思议。外头火山顶的雾浪依然堆涌变幻得彷佛梦境，拍岸一般忽明忽灭，时不时将洒入室内的光线彻底隐去。他们除了彼此的眼睛几乎什么也看不见。

　　全世界都像是失去了声音，就只剩下他们两个的存在。

　　小杰圈住奇犽的后颈，感受着恋人修长的指节磨弄他性器前头那最为柔嫩早已水液粘连的小口。在对方灼热得几乎能将他焚烧的目光下，犹嫌不足地揉弄爱抚起自己的乳首，模仿着他对他所做的那些，小杰得而发出一声声满足的低吟。

　　奇犽有些艰难地单手打开了润滑剂，倒进手里后，顺势撸了自己与小杰几下直至根部处，两人都舒服地吁了口气──接着他才转而从后头探入小杰早因难耐而主动抬起的股间。

　　他们一边交换着越加热烈缠绵的深吻，将所有呻吟都封缄进嘴里，连喘气都溢出不了半点。

　　指尖在这时一点一点地探入早已多日习惯异物进入的软肉里，仅生出一下子的推拒，稠湿的润滑剂却让一切更加容易，食指一下子便已尽根没入，并且熟悉地按上了一个位置。

　　“啊……”抽插还没开始，小杰便已全身痉挛了起来，像是差点要射出一样，性器前端顿时泌出大量的水液。

　　奇犽不禁低低笑了一下，顺手过去揉了揉。他的恋人在他的唇角因而发出“唔”的一声，像是在催促，又像是在享受。原先搁在他脑后的手慢腾腾地往下移，紧紧嵌上了他的背，然后小杰又发出煽动的“嗯”一声。

　　他手里即刻动作了起来，“噗滋”、“噗滋”的，发现比平时还要顺畅无碍，每一下都插得又深又里面，不偏不倚地撞上那块突起上。

　　小杰一下子就被弄得满面潮红脑海里一团浆糊，全然分心顾不上继续与奇犽接吻，甚至忍不住拔开脑袋，又是一阵意乱情迷的叫唤：“唔啊……奇，犽！”

　　好，好舒服……

　　没想到用润滑剂会这么舒服！  
   
　　好想要更多──

　　“啊……！”他及时咬住奇犽的肩，阻住差点脱口的呻吟。尾椎一路酥麻至全身，他双足发软地支撑不住，只得挂在奇犽身上，感受一阵阵荡漾的颤栗，“嗯──”

　　奇犽很快又探入第二指，另一手紧箍住小杰的肩，从他背后欣赏着肉穴吞吐进出他的指节，翻搅着内层嫩软的壁肉，感受恋人带着喘息的呻吟与喷吐在他耳壳旁的热气。这些无一不刺激着奇犽的五感，下腹同样贲张得火热而疼痛，但他只是一如既往满脸通红地克制住自己的欲望。

　　整个房间里全是他们浊重的喘息与心跳声，还有淫靡害羞在在响起的水声。在润滑剂的帮助下，小杰一下就释放出来，浑身软绵地窝进他怀里抽搐着发抖。

　　“好舒服……”

　　见他仰起脸，奇犽从善如流地又给了他一个吻。

　　小杰慢慢自高潮里的余韵回神，同时不忘伸出手握住了奇犽依然耸挺的性器，上下套弄了起来，同时维系着这已渐稠黏混乱的吻。

　　“……”奇犽没有拒绝，只是低低喘了起来，颊边泛起直至耳根的红。

　　小杰见状忍不住凑过去亲亲他的耳朵，又是几句毫不犹豫地表白：“喜欢！喜欢奇犽，最喜欢你──”

　　“……我知道啦！”奇犽哑着声，受不了地将脑袋靠上小杰的肩，掩去过于羞涩的表情。感受着在对方手里的欲望一下下堆涌而来，以及胸口此时满胀充盈得无以复加的欢愉。

　　他才是。

　　但何止是喜欢而已。

　　……我爱你，笨蛋。

　　待奇犽也发泄完以后，他们又忍不住换了个姿势再做了一遍，却比起之前的任何一次都要来得悉心而温存。

　　稍加清理完两人抱在一块很快就睡着了。

　　一夜好梦。

　　这是最后一次。

　　──等到下一次，他们就再也不需要忍耐。


End file.
